We Were Both Young
by CailinNollaig
Summary: Their love was advised against, forbidden even. Alike Romeo and Juliet; an ill-fated, yet epic love with families that shared a burning hatred for the other. Yet, everything was good until James fought Scorpius, and everything crumbled at the core. RW/SM
1. We Were Both Young When I First Saw You

**Love Story  
****Chapter One: We Were Both Young When I First Saw You  
R&R!**

* * *

_A/N: Hi! Well, this is my new story. It's based on Taylor Swifts song "Love Story", which I do not own. 'Tis a Scorpius/Rose fic and I'm dying to here the response to it!!lol No worries by the way, because I have this fic finished already. I'll be updating everyday because of that. I'm not updating all at once because it once gain as many reviews :P I know, selfish of me. An update a day is a good deal though! But I'm going to update two now so it will receive, hopefully, more reviews. (People tend to read WIP fics with 2 chapters more than 1 chapters.) There will be 7 chapters._

_I'm so excited!haha_

_Enjoy! _

_XCailinNollaigx_

* * *

_::::Rose Weasley:::_

_**We were both young when I first saw you.  
**__**I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
**__**I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.  
**__**See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
**__**See you make your way through the crowd  
**__**and say hello;**_

Rose could still picture the day she met Scorpius Malfoy quite clearly in her head, but she hadn't known who he was then. His striking blonde hair and pale skin had struck her when she was eight years old, and still did. She thought he was breath-takingly handsome now though, not different to a lot of girls.

Balls had always been exceedingly boring to Rose, and still were to a certain extent, so she had been immensely bored that night. The ball was the same as every year, so she didn't understand why they went _every year._

But they did, without fail.

Her mother and father seemed to _like _the balls. The annual ball that was held every year in May as celebration that 'Voldemort' was gone. Rose had heard stories of the man, but her family usually didn't talk about it with the children. Even Victoire said she didn't know what happened, but Rose was highly suspicious that she was just saying that under her mothers orders.

Dominique definitely didn't know, because if she did, Rose would know by now. Dom was an insatiable gossip-- but Rose loved her anyway. Dom was in fourth year, Gryffindor. There were often quarrels between her and Roxanne, they didn't get along well, or in their words they 'hated each other with a fiery passion'.

Dominique (and Molly) had always had a crush on Scorpius, and still says it anytime he comes up in conversation. The men at the table usually glare at her, while the women laugh. Some agree. For example, Lucy. Lucy Weasley was nothing like her father really, she and Percy were rather different. Lucy lived in Dominique's shadow and they were rarely seen without the other. Lucy was a very quiet, shy girl though, while Dominique was loud, fiery and a complete flirt.

Scorpius wasn't really interested in Dominique though, or at least Rose hoped so. The day they had met was still fresh in her mind, even though it was eight years ago. She hadn't known who he was then though, but even if she did, she wouldn't have recognised the name. After all, she was an oblivious eight year old. She and Albus had taken to the blonde boy instantly though..

_The young girl wore a sullen expression as she followed her mother around the room, wishing she was anywhere but here. Even a Quidditch pitch would do at this point. Albus would be overjoyed, the girl thought. A library or cinema would be more to her tastes though. Spotting her cousin Albus in the far distance, she tapped her Mother's arm. "Mum," She called to Hermione, "Can I go over to Albus?"_

_Hermione turned, "Oh.. I don't know Rose, you two always get into such trouble together."_

"_We'll be angels Mummy." Rose promised as she put on her best 'angelic' smile. She saw her Uncle Harry look up and nod to Hermione. "That means yes?"_

"_Go on." Hermione sighed, "And if you see your father, tell him not to let Hugo go over to Lily, the place will be in ruins."_

_Rose ignored her mothers requests though, and ran over to Albus. He was running towards her as well though, and they both crashed into each other before they could stop. Instead of crying or moaning though, they burst out laughing. _

"_Hi Rose!" Albus greeted, holding out a hand to help her stand up._

"_Hey Al! Thanks." she grasped his hand and stood, tempted to pull him down -- but didn't, they would just attract attention. _

"_So, watcha wanna do? My Dad is drinking fire whiskey!" Al exclaimed._

"_Hehe, Harry is always so funny when he's drunk. I don't think my Mum will though.. Dad might, but not Mum." They both sighed. "We can find something fun to do anyway though!" Rose told him._

"_Let's play hide and seek." He suggested, excitement shining in his jade eyes._

"_Yeah! Shotgun not on!" She laughed as she heard Albus groan loudly -- but she was already running for a hiding place._

_She sat underneath the buffet table, her hand held over her mouth to stifle her giggles -- even though people were talking and laughing all around her and music was being played by a band. A galleon rolled underneath the table and stopped beside her, she glanced at it nervously, wondering who had dropped it. If one of her relatives found her under here she was going to be in big trouble. Her big purple dress that her mother had bought her was dirty at this point, having sitting on the ground. The dress was lovely, Rose had to admit, it made he feel like a princess. It was dark purple and 'poofy' as Rose liked to describe it._

_A small, pale hand reached under the table, obviously searching for the coin. Rose froze as the hand inched closer and closer to her. It landed on her knee, and Rose jerked away suddenly. The hand was quickly pulled out from underneath the table and a boy poked his head under._

"_Who are you?" he asked bluntly, "and what__ are you doing underneath a table?"_

_Seeing the boy was her age, Rose relaxed. "My name is Rose. What's yours?"_

"_Sc--" the boy hesitated, "Leo.. Are you hiding?"_

"_Yes. My cousin is looking for me.. He'll find me if you keep sitting there!"_

"_Too late.." Leo said in mock sadness as he watched a black-haired boy approach them._

"_Caught ya' Rosie!" He said happily, helping her out from under the table. "What's your name?" He asked Leo curiously._

"_Leo." The boy responded automatically this time. Now out of the darkness of the table, Rose noticed he had golden blonde hair and stone grey eyes, she thought his eyes were very pretty. _

"_Would you like to play with us?"_

The fateful question that had them playing all night. She, 'Leo' and Albus had played for hours on end, even Molly joined in for a while and she was a year older. Albus would later deny that night and forever loathe Scorpius, to Rose's confusion and anger. Molly would pine for Scorpius, too.

The four had played for hours while their parents chatted.

The had gotten bored eventually though, and that's what spurred them to steal their parents wands. Rose smiled wryly, she had gotten into so much trouble when they arrived home..

"_What do we do now? We've played every game in the book!" Al complained._

"_Molly's gone to play with James now! What could we do.." Rose mused._

_Leo tilted his head, "We could do some magic."_

"_Magic? But we haven't any wands." Rose countered._

"_We could take our parents!" Al suggested, obviously wanting to do it._

"_My mother wouldn't notice if I took hers.. My father would though."_

"_Is your father not nice?" Rose asked Leo._

"_He is. He just always notices things… it's hard to explain. Like if I tip him, he'll know it's me."_

"_Well, anyone could do that."_

_Leo sighed frustratingly, "Doesn't matter. Anyway, are we going to do it?"_

"_I'm definitely in!"_

"_Sure…"_

So it hadn't been Rose's idea at all to steal her Dad's wand that night, but she still got into trouble. She would hardly sell out the other two either. Scorpius had later informed her later (Much, much later.. 6 years later) that he hadn't even gotten punished. His father simply smirked and his mother told him not to do it again.

Lucky prat.

She had been grounded for months, taken away all television privileges and disallowed to play with her 'muggle' electronic toys for weeks. Her and Al were also not allowed alone together for weeks afterwards, but it wore off soon enough.

Albus and Rose were the best of friends, even in their sixth year the two are friends, yet there is tension between them -- Rose never really figured out why.

Albus never attempted to befriend Scorpius though, heeding his fathers warning much too literally. Rose tried to befriend him, but Scorpius teased her a lot. They eventually became friends in third year, along with Brooke and Lorcan, and became closer with each year that passed. Albus never did though, and that was why Rose never told him. He was much too prejudiced, despite claiming to be different to James and his Dad.

Albus, to the surprise of everyone, was sorted into Slytherin though. He had asked the hat to, he said he wanted to change the house. He also wanted to step out of his fathers and brothers shadows, because, well, they were big shadows. He managed it though, Harry Potter's son in Slytherin wasn't something that was brushed under the carpet. No, it was broadcast all over newspapers before Rose's Mum told them to grow up and that it was only a house.

Rose loved her Mum.

Rose herself had been sorted into Ravenclaw, something that most of her family had been expecting. Scorpius was also in Ravenclaw, another headline-grabber. It wasn't a shock really though, because he wasn't his father and he was very intelligent.

Rose's best friend, Brooke Bell, said it was funny how people thought houses made a person when there's hundreds of people in one house. Brooke was a fun, chatty girl who had struck up a friendship with Rose in first year. The two are the closest of friends and are never separated. (Except when forced.)

Rose sat down at the Ravenclaw table for breakfast. As a sixth year, she was guaranteed a space no matter what time she arrived to breakfast at. All the younger years immediately moved when she walked towards a section of the table.

She tied her long, red hair up in a bobbin and contemplated what to have for breakfast,

"Hey red, what's up?" Lorcan Scamander asked from the seat across from her.

Rose shrugged a shoulder, "Nothing much. Have you seen blondie this morning?"

"Nope. Last time I checked, she was meeting Mark Lion this morning. Remember that long speech? She wanted to make James jealous or something."

"He's mad about her without jealousy," Rose rolled her eyes. Brooke and James had been doing a dance the past two years now, neither making a move yet both flirting and yearning for each other. It was pathetic, in Rose's opinion.

Brooke had been nicknamed 'Blondie' by Lorcan, whilst Scorpius called Rose 'Red'. Eventually, everyone called the two 'Blondie' and 'Red'.

Rose didn't really mind though, it wasn't the worst nickname.

"Yeah, he's whipped." Lorcan sighed. "What class are you in now?"

"I'm in Divination!" Brooke chirped as she sat down next to Rose, "Trelawney said we would be doing something real today."

"Real in Trelawney's terms is looking into a glass ball. Diviniation is such a doss subject.."

"Yes, I agree, Rosie."

"Shut up, Spencer." She snapped.

"Hey baby, no need to get so angry." He sat down next to her and slung his arm around her shoulders, "I'm just admiring your beauty and intelligence."

"Spence, you seriously need to get a girlfriend."

He looked at Brooke and mock sighed, "Oh, I know."

She laughed, "I'll be your girlfriend,"

"Awesome. I'll pick you up at seven." He winked and they all laughed. Spencer Tanner was a boy in Rose's year who never failed to flirt with her, it had started innocently in first year and was now a running joke in Ravenclaw. They were really friends though, and the flirting was just a joke.

Scorpius wasn't so fond of Spencer, either.

She searched the table for the boy, biting her lip as she looked for the blonde-haired boy. Her eyes finally settled on her beloved, and she exhaled dreamily. He was so… _handsome. _He was just so perfect, sometimes.

Her boyfriend was the best looking boy in Ravenclaw, undoubtedly.

It was such a shame her family didn't know about her supposed boyfriend, nor did they know she was friends with him. She couldn't tell Albus, he would freak, she couldn't tell _any _of her cousins actually for that matter. Her parents and elder relatives were a huge 'no' too. In fact, the only people who knew about Rose's relationship with the Malfoy was Brooke, and Lorcan.

It's such a shame that she can't even tell her family about the boy she's in love with.

**~Romeo&&Juliet~**

**_I won't be doing shout-outs, because the chapters will be released so closely together, but I will reply to reviews._**

**_Anyway, feedback is appreciated. This is my first Rose/Scorpius and I'm eager to hear everyone's take on it. :)_**

**_xCNx_**


	2. I was Crying on the Staircase

**Love Story  
****Chapter Two: I was crying on the staircase.  
R&R!**

_Hope you like this chapter! Warning though, it is a monster one. Lucikly, no other chapter is nearly this long. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own JKs Harry Potter, Taylor Swifts Love Story or W. Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet and will not own throughout this fic. :)_

**

* * *

**

_That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles  
__And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
__And I was crying on the staircase  
__Begging you please don't go, _

**Romeo&Juliet~**

Rose laughed at Lorcan's jokes before saying goodbye to her friends, walking in the opposite direction to Arithmaticy. They were going to Divination -- a farce of a subject, according to Rose.

She smiled to herself as she walked down the corridor alone, she was lucky to have such brilliant friends. Rose and Lorcan had known each other since they were young, only befriending each other in school though. He was Luna Lovegood's son, who frequently visited Rose as a child. Rose used to love Luna's stories, the magical fairytales her 'aunt' used to spawn.

A hand suddenly grabbed her wrist and she was pulled into an empty classroom.

She was about to scream when she inhaled a familiar scent, and instead giggled. She turned in his arms to face her captor, beaming as she took him in.

Scorpius stood in front of her, a grin tugging at his lips. His blonde hair was spiked with gel, whilst his eyes glittered with amusement… and slight anger, to Rose's surprise.

"What are you doing, Scor?" She asked breathlessly.

He backed her up against the wall, "Tell Spencer to _get a life." _He growled before kissing Rose fiercely. It wasn't a rough kiss, it was passionate. It was the kind of kiss that made Rose weak at the knees.

She instantly reciprocated the kiss, grabbing the back of his head and moving her body as close as possible to his.

His tongue delved into her mouth, and she groaned in pleasure. Her heart rate was picking up now. Their tongue's battled for dominance as they massaged the others tongue. His lips were like velvet, they felt like velvet and Rose couldn't get enough of them. His mouth always tasted like peppermint, and it had a familiarity to Rose that gave her comfort whenever she was upset or feeling down.

She reluctantly pulled back, somehow remembering that her class was starting now, "Scor," She breathed, "I-I've got to go.." Rose was slightly out of breath, but managed to get the sentence out.

He nodded, "Yeah, Sorry about that."

Her arms entwined behind his neck, "Don't be." His arms wrapped around her waist and he smiled and closed his eyes, his forehead resting against Rose's, "I _really _like you, red."

Rose laughed, "Well, I really like you, too."

Scorpius broke away suddenly then, his brooding grey eyes flickering towards the door, "We're going to be late for class.." He smirked.

"Who cares!" She announced, in a uncharacteristic rush of impulse.

"I was hoping you'd say that.." His lips crashed to hers once more, and she completely forgot about skipping class or anything outside she and Scorpius…

**~Romeo&Juliet~**

"Where were you?" Albus demanded as Rose entered potions after skipping Arithmiticy entirely.

Her eyes flickered to Brooke, who shrugged, "I was erm… just around."

"Just around?" He scoffed.

"What, Albus? If you have something to say, than say it!"

"Fine, I want to know why you were in a classroom with Malfoy."

Rose's eyes widened and Albus smirked, aware that he was onto something. Rose stumbled to think of something, an excuse or explanation that would give her reason to be alone with Scorpius. She was nearly hyperventilating as she struggled to come up with something, before Brooke saved her;

"Oh, I lent my divination book to Rose so she could read her dreams, she's been having bad ones lately. Anyway, I asked Scorpius to get it back for me from Rose. What? Don't give me that look, Albus Potter! I can talk to who I want, it's not me who has a personal vendetta against the guy. In fact, I rather--"

"You can stop there," Albus interrupted, disdain written all over his features.

"Don't look at her like that." Rose snapped somewhat harshly at her cousin.

Al looked at her in anger before folding his arms and turning away, "Whatever."

Brooke scribbled a note to Rose then,

_What's going on, red?_

_**Nothing! We just 'caught up' in a spare classroom..**_

_Merlin, I've got to get me a boyfriend._

_**You can buy one in Walmart's, cheap too.**_

_Really? Wow, muggle's think of everything. I'm glad you told me about that place, but I wouldn't buy my boyfriend. It's just kind of desperate._

_**Albus is annoying me.**_

_Random! Though, I'm not surprised you think that. He's quite nosy, isn't he? Although his brother…_

_**Shut up about James, already! I know you love him so just go ahead and admit it!**_

_He's cute, but love? Pfft. James loves himself too much to ever think of loving someone else._

_**Too true.**_

"Ladies? Could you please pay attention, or do I need to take the note?" Professor Tash looked at them with amusement and Rose thanked her stars that she had such a nice potions professor.

**~Romeo&Juliet~**

"I've no idea who is sending them, I just know that she's in love with me, Dudes. Seriously, it's all she talks about in the letters. I'd really like to know who the chick is though, because I would date her. Unless she was really ugly," Lorcan twirled the secret love letter between his fingers with a smirk on his face. Lorcan was a very laid-back guy, he never got involved in fights and would rather cheer someone on than throw a punch. He played Quidditch, and enjoyed the attention, but didn't bask in it. Brooke called him the epitome of 'cool', and the total opposite of his brother, Lysander -- who was shy, reserved and slightly eccentric. Lorcan made everything look simple, and took it all in his stride. He took after his father more so than his mother. His dark brown hair and dark skin was directly from his father, while his blue and silver eyes were definitely his mothers.

He and Lorcan were not only polar opposites in looks, but personality too. Rose didn't really know Lysander though.

"You're such a boy!" Rose exclaimed, "Poor girl going through all that trouble, for you to just reject her because she's not the prettiest girl in the school."

Lorcan wiggled his eyebrows, "Do you have a confession for me, Rosie?"

She rolled her eyes at the patronising nickname, "No, I don't. I'm _perfectly _content with my boyfriend, thank you."

The three were sitting in the Room of Requirement, patiently waiting for their fourth friend. They did this every night, just to escape the stares of the other houses. Plus, Scorpius wasn't supposed to be friends with Brooke and Rose though it was commonly known that he and Lorcan were friends -- they were both on the same Quidditch team.

"You have to be more careful, Red. I can't save you all the time.." Brooke teased lightly.

"What happened?" Lorcan asked, confused.

"Oh, Lorc, you missed it! Albus caught Scorpius pulling our Rose into a classroom. Rose nearly hyperventilated! It was one of the funniest moments of the day."

"..of the day?"

"Yeah, it wasn't funny enough to make it onto my 'Funniest Days of the Year' list."

Lorcan looked at Rose, "Al _caught _you?"

She waved him off, "Yes, but Blondie covered for me." She glanced at her watch, "I'm going to leave in a minute if Scorpius doesn't arrive… I've a lot of homework to do and--"

"You have all the homework for tomorrow done, so you can relax."

"Yes, but there's a charms test tomorrow and I don't know if I can chance it. I mean, there's so much that I haven't cover--"

"And either has the rest of the class." Lorcan laughed.

"You're so weird, Rose. Wanting to study when you could be with your friends."

"Au contraire, I'm a Ravenclaw. What kind of Ravenclaw are you, Brooke?"

"Just because you're a Ravenclaw doesn't mean you have to study twenty-four seven."

Rose relented, "But.."

"No buts, you can study after dinner."

Sighing; "_Fine._"

The three chatted amiably until Scorpius walked in, a brooding expression on his face. His eyes were thunderous and he looked ready to hit someone. He slammed the door shut and collapsed dramatically into one of the chairs.

"What'd I miss?"

"Your show," Brooke applauded, "It was fabulous."

"Shut up, Blondie. You know that Albus Potter just threatened me? I mean, Al threatened _me?_"

"Is that so surprising?" Blondie asked with a bored expression.

Rose's eyes widened, "He did _what?_" Before Scorpius had a chance to reply, however, she was off again, "Who the hell does he think he is? Even if I did hate you, he has no right to go around threatening those who talk to me!! If Albus Potter thinks I'm a little girl who can't defend herself he has another thing coming.."

"That's my Rose."

Rose pointed her wand at Scorpius, "Don't."

Lorcan shook his head, "She's crazy.. I don't know how you put up with her."

"I can hear you, Lorc." Rose said irritably, "I'm going to find Albus and then head to dinner. See you there." She then stormed out the door.

"No goodbye kiss?" Scorpius called out before the door slammed shut. "Guess not," He looked at his friends, "I didn't even get to talk to her."

"You should really just tell your families. I mean, what is the worst that could happen? You could be banned from seeing each other -- but if that happened, you could just continue seeing each other in secret like you always did. Not the end of the world, you know. Then, there's the bright side, which is both families eventually accepting the liaison and returning to their own lives. I don't see what's stopping you really, but--"

"You're rambling again," Lorcan pointed out.

"Oh, thanks."

Scorpius turned to them, "Anything exciting happen today?"

"_I _have a secret admirer." He handed Scorpius the letter, who, in turn --after reading it-- burst out laughing.

"You-- I-- … She.."

Lorcan grabbed the card back with a disgruntled expression, "Yeah, well.. it was nice."

"It was hilarious.. Merlin, I hope you get one tomorrow. It's probably one of those first years that love you!"

"I forgot about them! Yeah, face it buddy, it's probably one of them." Brooke said to him sympathetically.

"Thanks for the support, _mates_, but I think she's in our year."

Scorpius and Brooke shared a sceptical look, "Ri---ight."

_**~Romeo&&Juliet~**_

Rose was fuming as she tore down the halls in pursuit of her cousin, she couldn't believe he would threaten Scorpius for talking to her. That's all Albus thought he did, anyway. And Al had the absolute gall to go and warn someone for talking to her. She was certainly going to put some sense into the boy.

He used to be a shy, reserved kind of boy, but Slytherin had definitely inflated his head. They were still close friends, but with very different personalities, they sometimes clashed. Rose had a hot temper, while Albus had a very cool, yet biting temper. She wasn't sure _who _he got that from.

Someone suddenly latched onto her arm, pulling her backwards. Rose groaned loudly before turning to face her cousin, "Yes? Can't this wait, Lil?"

"No, I really have to talk about this." The black-haired girl nodded fervently as she said it. Lily Potter was a year younger than Rose, and looked up to Rose with stars in her eyes. Not literally, of course, but it was commonly known that Rose was Lily's idol -- even though there was only a year and a half between them. The two girls were close though, seeing as they saw each other often and were the only girls between the Potters and Weasley-Grangers.

"Okay, what is it?"

Lily glanced around the corridor, "Not here.. people could hear."

"There's no one around, Lily."

"Just come on," Lily replied, exasperated. The two entered a classroom, Rose closing the door quietly behind her.

"Go on," Rose decided to push Albus out of her mind and forget what happened, but made a note to behave angrily towards him. Lily needed her right now, for whatever reason.

"I want to know her," Lily gushed, "I want to know the _real _Lily Evans and not the saint stories they tell. They being my Dad and teachers and family. I want to know my Grandmother, my namesake. I just know there's more to her than the Saint Lily Potter. I want to know Lily Evans, I guess." She finished sadly, her eyes looking desperately at Rose.

"What are you going to do?"

"Well, I was kind of hoping you could figure that out for me. You're the brains," She told her sheepishly.

Rose was silent for a minute. Lily was always there for Rose, when she and Scorpius had fights, sometimes Rose would cry in Lily's arms -- and the girl would ask no questions, simply allowing her to take solace in her arms. Lily was always there when Rose sneaked out of her house because her parents were fighting again.

Lily always helped Rose, and now it was Rose's turn to do more than just helping Lily with her homework.

She thought carefully before answering, "Doesn't your Dad have an Aunt?"

**~Romeo&&Juliet~**

Rose ate her dinner with a dazed expression on her face, her mind still reeling from what she had agreed to. She shouldn't have given Lily the idea of going to visit her great aunt, especially behind their family's backs during the Christmas break and she _especially _shouldn't have agreed to go.

She was going to meet her uncle Harry's aunt, someone she had never met and was rarely spoken about. In fact, the only reason Rose knew about her was because Hagrid had mentioned it accidentally. They had innocently asked him in second year (Lily's first) what he knew about Lily, and he let her sister slip.

They had forgotten about it though, until today. Now Rose had plans to visit her and everything. Rose wasn't even _related_ to the woman.

Hugo sat down beside her, startling Rose. "Oh, Hugo, I didn't know who you were. What's up?"

Her younger brother ran a hand through his brown hair, "Mum and Dad want to know if you're coming home for Christmas this time."

_Ah, yes, _Rose thought_, I didn't go home last year._

"If they behave themselves," Rose retorted, "Last year they were fighting 24/7."

"Yeah, but it still wasn't nice of you to ditch us and run to Brooke's."

"I know, it was irresponsible, but sometimes it becomes too much. You know?"

Hugo nodded, of course he understood. "Earphones and music help a lot."

She smiled, "Thanks, Hugo. How's Sabrina and Carmen these days?"

"They're good. Sabrina is head of the Gryffindor chess club now," Hugo informed her. Rose nodded, those were the days. She used to be head of the Ravenclaw chess club before she was fired for throwing a piece at her cousin Dominque, who had only turned up to annoy Rose.

"That's great. Sabrina is a good friend, don't forget that. How's Carmen?"

"Determined to get onto the Quidditch team." He laughed.

"I'm sure she'll make is this year… and how is my dear brother?"

He smiled, "I'm fine. I've got a lot of study to though, so I'll catch ya' later."

"See you later, Hugo."

**~Romeo&&Juliet~**

Rose sat under the old oak tree, studying diligently for the charms test that she had after the break. Despite it being December, it was a bright afternoon with only wisps of clouds in the sky. There was still a distinct bite to the cold, but it was nice. It was the cold that kept Rose studying. Scorpius sat beside her, doing nothing but staring out at the lake.

"I hate lakes."

"Really?" She murmured, still reading the chapter.

"Yeah -- they're scary, sometimes."

She glanced up this time, a smirk on her face, "Is Scorpius Malfoy afraid of the lake?"

"Scorpius Malfoy is able to accept his fears," He replied pompously.

Rose rolled her eyes, "That's your excuse. Only someone who had a lot of fears would use such a _lame _excuse." The two continued with their banter, unaware that someone was watching from afar -- but not able to hear them talking.

Rose and Scorpius usually went to the oak tree for alone time, because no one really visited it unless they were on a date.

"You can't admit to your fears, Rose, just face it. You're too prideful."

She snorted, "That's rich coming from you."

He suddenly had her pinned to the ground, looming over here with a wicked smile on his face, "Are you scared now?"

"Not in the slightest."

He paused, "Good…" He then leaned down, intending to kiss her when someone pulled him off of her.

"What do you think you're doing, Malfoy?" The person spat, "Get away from her!"

Scorpius stood, "Get lost, Potter. It's none of your business."

James ignored him; "Run, Rose.. I'll take care of Malfoy."

"I can take care of myself!" Rose countered heatedly, she hated being treated like she couldn't defend herself.

"Malfoy, let me make myself clear--"

"Let me make it clear that I don't _give_ a damn what you say,"

James' fist suddenly connected with Scorpius' face. He wore a proud expression, "I didn't think so."

"That doesn't make sense, James. Now, go. Stop hitting, it's not doing anything!" Rose chided him, though inside she was dying to check it Scorpius was alright.

Scorpius wiped the blood away from his nose, looking at James with blazing anger in his eyes. "Big mistake, Potter." He then tackled James to the ground.

Rose watched helplessly as he boyfriend and cousin hit each other with a brutality only seen in movies.

**~Romeo&&Juliet~**

Rose tore herself from James as she attempted to run towards the castle, but his grip was steadfast as he held her next to him. She contemplated hitting him with her fists, or hexing him, but quickly dismissed the idea as it would arise suspicion. She heard James growl under his breath, and Rose was slightly shocked at how strong James' grip was when he was just in a fight -- and pretty badly beaten up.

He and Scorpius had gone at it until Lorcan and Hugo had pulled them apart, Lorcan ranting on how stupid both of them were, while Hugo ran to get a wet cloth for James' face. Scorpius stalked off, with Lorcan reasoning with him. All the while, James had been shouting 'Stay away from Rose!'.

And then there were two.

Rose had immediately began lecturing James and reprimanding him for being so careless and primitive. He argued back with vehemence of course, but Rose then told him she no longer wanted to talk to him. And then she made a run for it, but James caught her and wouldn't let her go.

"Rose!" He called, as he held her back, "Will you just stop for a sec? I don't know what's gotten _into_ you! Once upon a time, you were happy to see me degrade or hit Malfoy. And now you're shouting at me because of it?" He asked incredulously, "And Albus tells me you were in an empty classroom with Malfoy earlier, too! What the _hell_ is that about?"

Rose stopped struggling and stared at James, "I never condoned degrading Malfoy. I don't believe in basing people on their parents. Yo--We don't know what Malfoy is like, and I don't think it's fair to judge him before we do. You know how I feel about prejudice and discrimination, James, so don't you dare make it out like I'm the one who's changed."

He let her go rather roughly, "Whatever, Rose. But I'm pretty sure you weren't lying with him underneath trees. Do what you want -- but let me make myself clear when I say I do not like Malfoy, and despite what you say, I never will. Because as far as I see, he's exactly the same as his father." It happened before Rose could stop herself. It was an instinct and natural reaction to the anger and fury that had burned its way through her body until she raised her hand.

She smacked James soundly across the face, "You know _nothing._ Stay away from me James.. I can only take so much bigoted thoughts." She proceeded to storm off then, heading in the directions of her boyfriend. She pushed the worrisome thoughts out of her mind, like if James connected the dots, and pursued Scorpius Malfoy.

**~ Romeo&Juliet ~**

"Ah," He winced, "That stings." Scorpius sat on the edge of the couch in the Room of Requirement, patiently waiting for Brooke to finish tending his wounds. He hadn't meant to fight James, it had just happened. Scorpius wasn't about to let James wound his pride and ego whilst getting away with it. He also wasn't going to stand there and let James hit him. So he had fought back, without thinking of the consequences and Rose's reaction, which he was now anticipating with slight trepidation.

"Don't be a baby," Brooke replied, feeling no sympathy at all for the boy.

"Leave him, B. I think he's gonna' get plenty of grouchiness from Red." Lorcan spoke from the other side of the room where he was reading a Quidditch magazine.

"Fine." She snapped then smiled, "I'll go easy on you, Malfoy. Tell me though, did you get him good?"

"Brooke!"

"Shh, Lorc. He's about to tell me how bad James is."

"You're about to reconcile with him any day now." Lorcan reminded her, a strange bitterness to his voice.

"Am I that predictable?" Brooke laughed lightly before turning back to Scorpius, "Go on."

"About the same as me, B."

"Ah, Scorpius. I expected so much more from you." She pressed the damp cloth to Scorpius' eye once more, and watched as his face scrunched slightly.

"Yeah, yeah. I didn't wanna' put the poor guy in the infirmary."

"Believe me, James Potter is anything but poor." Lorcan snorted.

"True 'dat!" Both boys rolled their eyes at Brooke's response. Well, Scorpius tried to, but he couldn't quite manage it with the cloth on his eye.

Rose chose that moment to enter, panting as she rushed into the room and slammed the door shut behind her. Her red hair was a mess, her ponytail no longer intact but falling out. She stopped short and stared at Scorpius for a moment, waiting for him to speak.

The heavy silence that followed indicated that she, in fact, was going to be the one to speak first. "Are--are you alright?" Her eyes swept over him, taking in any injuries.

"Yeah.. I'm feckin' brilliant."

Her eyes flashed at his sarcastic reply, _is that how we're playing it? _"Don't you dare, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!"

Lorcan made a burn sound as he laughed, "Ooh, she middle-named you, Scor!"

Brooke hit Lorcan in the back of the head, "Shut up, you dork." He grumbled in response and rubbed the back of his head.

Rose and Scorpius were oblivious to their friends banter, and were glaring at each other ferociously. "I can't believe you fought him!"

Scorpius stood, "And I'm _sorry _for that, okay? I am. But you could've stuck up for me, Rose! Your _boyfriend._"

"I can't stick up for you because you're not my boyfriend outside us four!"

Brooke and Lorcan exchanged looks, and came to a silent decision, "We're just gonna.." "You two can, you know, do whatever you're gonna do." The two slipped out the door, leaving their friends to talk it out.

Scorpius didn't know why he was upset with Rose, he just had all this pent up anger and emotion and channelled it towards his girlfriend. He was frustrated beyond means that they couldn't tell anyone about their relationship, but further more, he was realising that they wouldn't work out. That they couldn't work out. And that was what frustrated him most of all.

Their families would never accept each other, and Scorpius had just come to realise it. He had always hoped that they would just accept Rose and Scorpius because they wanted their happiness -- but that wasn't how it worked.

"I told you before not to fight with them! You don't get along with them, and I'm okay with that, but Merlin Scorpius, don't hit him! You think that is going to help our cause at all?"

"It won't work." He replied softly, the fire and anger draining from his as he sank back into the couch.

"What?" She snapped, "How will it not work? Just be the bigger man and walk awa--"

"I'm not talking about that." His eyes drifted across the room as he thought, "We won't work.. You were right at the start, Rose, we're never going to work. Our families… they're too different."

Rose was chocking, as she processed his words. All words were vanishing from her mind as she scrambled to reply. Her chest was constricting as she thought she felt her heart clench and shatter. Tears were burning her eyes, but Rose fiercely pushed them back. She hated that she cried so easily, it made her feel vulnerable.

"Wh-what?" Her voice was raspy and soft.

His eyes were a brooding grey as he approached the door and then turned to her, "It's over, Rose. You said at the start it wouldn't work… you were right."

Her whole body froze for a moment, shock running trough her body and hurt pulsing in her heart. She wanted to scream in his face about how wrong she was, but her mind was blank.

Determination then suddenly struck her, and Rose ran after Scorpius, who was already at the stairs.

"I-I was wrong!" She blurted, and Scorpius stopped for a nanosecond before walking up the stairs.

_Irritation flooded through Rose as she watched Scorpius haphazardly clean the surrounding tables of their mess. Lorcan and Brooke had long left, laughing loudly at Rose and Scorpius' failed attempted at the potion. Their potion was currently splattered all over the potions room, and as punishment, they had been ordered to clean without magic. Rose was fuming._

_It had been entirely his fault. He had thrown her that dazzling smile that sent her off her train of thought…. And as a result, she had added the wrong amount of mandrake root. In return, he had then stirred the potion the wrong way and effectively set off the benzoar which blew the potion up._

_Professor Tash was a lenient and friendly professor, but had been disappointed in their failures -- her usual O grade students. _

"_This is all your fault!" Rose fumed as she scrubbed the table next to Scorpius with a sponge._

"My _fault?! Who was the one who added the wrong amount of mandrake root? Sure, I stirred wrong, but with less mandrake root the explosion wouldn't have even come out of the cauldron!"_

_Rose abandoned the sponge and took a step closer to Scorpius, "Don't blame it on me, Malfoy, this was entirely your fault!"_

_He threw the sponge in anger, "I'm not blaming _anyone _because I wouldn't stoop that low. I'm not as _low_ as you."_

_There was a silence._

"_Oh, no, you didn't."_

_He wore a smug expression, "Oh, yes I did." Scorpius mocked. He stepped even closer, their noses now touching, "You need to be more careful, Red. Next time you might just blow up the whole potion room. _Now, _I'm blaming you."_

_Scorpius and Rose were usually friends, along with Lorcan and Brooke, but it was Monday and they had been sentenced to cleaning duties. Hormones had lately been raging around the two, too, and they were fitfully denying any attraction._

"_Oh stuff it, Malfoy. I'm not go--" Her would-be-speech was cut off by Scorpius' lips crashing to hers, which effectively silenced her. After a second of shock, Rose closed her eyes and responded fervently to the kiss. His lips were like velvet, and she imprinted that sentiment into her brain for analysing later. She gripped the front of his uniform firmly, holding him as close as possible. She hadn't even known how much she wanted this until now, how much she had been holding back. _

_Her rational side was suddenly screaming at her, reminding her of their families and how they already hid their friendship. Now pressing her palms against his chest and pushing him away, Rose cursed herself for letting herself kiss him in the first place._

"_No, no, this is wrong.."_

"_It's wrong?" He asked, offended, "How is it wrong? There's nothing wrong about it, Rose! You like me, and I like you…"_

"_You make it sound simple!"_

"_It is simple!"_

"_No, no it's not! You're a Malfoy.. And I'm a Weasley. Where have you been the last one hundred years!"_

"_Rose, you're overreacting. We can easily work this ou--"_

"_We're already hiding a friendship!"_

"_So what's hiding a relationship? Come on, Rose." His eyes looked pleadingly into hers in a rare show of real emotion, "I like you."_

"_We'd never work." She protested weakly._

_Seeing the moment of weakness, Scorpius kissed her softly this time, and Rose succumbed to her emotions -- deciding that her happiness was coming before stupid prejudices. _

Rose slid to the floor of the moving stairs, wrapping her arms around herself as she shook with unbidden tears. Her head dropped as she felt hurt and rejection surge through her.

Scorpius was at the top of the stairs, his eyes closed as he ignored Rose's shaking form and her suppressed sobs.

"S-scrorpius, please. Don't go." Her voice was a broken whisper. But he didn't glance back, just walked forwards.

Looking at her would only make it harder.

**~Romeo&Juliet~**

Brooke held Rose's head to her chest as she stroked the girls hair, silently cursing Scorpius Malfoy and James Potter to kingdom come.

"I--it's over, Brooke. For good." She sniffed, "And you know what the worst thing of all is?" Rose paused and glanced at her hands nervously, before looking back at Brooke with pain shining in her blue eyes, "I-I think I love him."

**~Romeo and Juliet~  
**_**So it was mega-long, right? No fear, the other chapters are not half as long. Well, maybe half. Next chapter will be out tomorrow. :)  
**Previews:_

_Lorcan looked casually over at Brooke before saying nonchalantly, "So I hear you're in love with Scor, B."_

_"Oh, Hi Brooke! I'm just going to go meet my Romeo." She giggled falsely, "I hope my Dad doesn't find out -- he'd kill me!"_

_The slap echoed through the room, but Brooke was oblivious to everyone's eyes on them._

**_All that and more to come, tomorrow! ;) lol._**

**_Reviews welcomed (with open arms), _**

**_xCNx_**


	3. Baby, Just say yes

**Love Story  
****Chapter Three: Baby, Just say yes.  
R&R**

_And I said,  
__"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
__I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
__You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
__It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'_

_**~Romeo and Juliet~**_

Brooke had to force Rose to class, reminding her that she was a feminist and that no boy was going to stop her from going to class. She even brushed Rose's hair for her, declaring that Rose was becoming ridiculous. Rose hadn't cared though, she had just mumbled something incomprehensible and played with the frayed ends of her jumper.

Rose and Brooke walked slowly to breakfast, Brooke's incessant chatter filling up the brooding silences. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but Brooke hated it nonetheless; she hated silences and had an incurable urge to always break them.

Rose stopped and a smile graced her features as she recognised Hugo outside the Great Hall, sucking the face off of a girl. Normally, Rose would find such an activity performed by her brother utterly gross, especially with the way they were going at it, but her interest was peaked as she caught side of black hair.

Taking a step forward, a genuine smile spread across Rose's face this time. "Go Hugo!! I _knew _Sabrina would be the right girl for you!!" She cheered, momentarily forgetting her broken relationship.

Raine Nott pulled back from Hugo, "Excuse me?"

Brooke dragged a speechless Rose away before she could make things worse. Once they entered the Great Hall, Brooke contemplated on where to sit with Rose. She didn't want to sit near Scorpius, but they usually did. They usually sat there because Lorcan sat there, but today, she was at a loss.

Spotting Spencer sitting approximately ten seats away from Scorpius, Brooke directed she and Rose to the seats beside him. "Hey Spence, what's crackin'?"

He shrugged, "Not much." The boy raised his eyes from the Daily Prophet to look at them, and his eyes widened at the sight of Rose, "Jays, Weasley, what happened to you?"

Rose shot him an angered look, "Shut up, Spencer. I had a rough night -- and no, it does not concern you." She added before he could open his mouth.

There was a short silence that Brooke again had to break, "What's first this morning again?"

"Transfiguration. I wish McGonagall didn't have it out for me." Spencer moaned, returning to his usual self.

"She only has it out for you because you never do your homework," Rose countered dryly as she picked at her fried egg.

Rose found herself drifting away from her friends conversations and allowing her thoughts to stray to her ex-boyfriend. _Ex. _She hated the sound of it, the reminder that he had dumped her as if she were some meaningless fling. In a moment of weakness, she glanced at him and instantly the colour drained from her face.

She knew the girl had always been interested him, but never did Rose think she would actually make a move. No, scratch that -- she never thought Scorpius would reciprocate. But there he was, leaning close to her and whispering something in her ear. Rose blanched.

Brooke, catching Rose's expression, followed her line of sight. "Oh, no he didn't." She stood then, fuming. Brooke and Scorpius had been friends since first year, and she never thought he would ever do something as lowly as that.

Not only to flaunt a girl in front of Rose hours after their break-up, but to flaunt her _cousin._

Brooke pulled him up from his seat, and slapped him fiercely, "You fucking idiot." The slap echoed through the room, but Brooke was oblivious to everyone's eyes on them. She then proceeded to pick Lorcan up from his seat, and drag him out of the room,

"Aw, but B, I want to finish my breakfa.." His voice faded out as the doors closed behind them and Scorpius stared after them in shock.

He then stormed out himself, sparring no one a glance -- not even Rose.

The girl in question ducked her head and began eating as Spencer nudged her, questioning Brooke's motives.

**~Romeo and Juliet~**

Rose emerged from Transfiguration feeling better, but her favourite class usually did that. She was brilliant at transfiguration, and more than one person had remarked how she inherited it from her mother. Sometimes, just sometimes, that irritated Rose. It was as if everything she did, she got from her mother.

But Rose loved and admired her mother, so most of the time, took it as a compliment.

Brooke linked arms with her, "So how are we feeling, babe?"

"Good, better. Refres-- Is that?"

"Molly." Brooke nodded, her tone feral. Molly flounced over to Brooke, a broad smirk on her face. Brooke and Molly had always fought, since the moment they met on the train and Brooke "accidentally" spilt her drink on Molly after the girl insulted Rose. Rose and Molly never got along since they were three, their personalities just clashed. Molly was a year older, but it didn't deter her from teasing Rose all the time.

Roxanne also disliked Molly, but there were few people Roxanne actually approved of. She was a good judge of character though, and had had a nice circle of friends when she was in Hogwarts.

Molly evidently thought Brooke was jealous because of the slap at breakfast, "Oh, hi, Brooke. I'm just going to meet my _Romeo," _She giggled falsely, "I hope my Dad doesn't find out -- he'll kill me! As well as the rest of my family. James and Albus don't really care though -- because well, it is none of their business. And I thought those two would be the hardest to win over! Let's just cross our fingers and hope they don't say anything to the dear family, eh?"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "We don't give two sh--"

"Leave her Brooke," Rose's troubled tone didn't escape Brooke, so she walked on and left Molly alone in the hall smirking.

Rose's head was spinning. He was Molly's Romeo? But Scorpius had always called _her _his Juliet. Rose was Scorpius' Juliet, not Molly. Betrayal burned deep within her and she shunned any hurt emotions rising.

"I hate him."

"You don't, but he is a prat. Ahh, there he is."

Rose looked at Brooke in confusion, "Who?"

"James." Her eyes gleamed, "I knew he would be up here if Molly is. Seventh Year Gryffindors must be in Transfig. now."

Rose rolled her eyes, "Just leave him, too. People are so not worth our time."

"Please, Rose? Just one little telling off. Something that will hit him hard." Her green eyes were still focused on him as he approached with his Gryffindor chums.

"Fine."

Brooke smiled then abandoned her post next to Rose and stormed towards James, allowing her anger to take over as she took aim, "Who do you think you are, James?! Going around and getting into fights! Don't interfere in fights you don't belong in."

He laughed condescendingly, "And what does that mean, Brookie?"

"You've nothing to do with Malfoy. I'm disgusted at how primal you acted!" She took a step closer, relishing in how his eyes seemed to show excitement, "We're through, Potter." His face dropped for a nanosecond, "No more snogging or hugging or flirting. I'm never talking to you again until you tell Scorpius Malfoy you're sorry!!"

James brushed off his hurt and mocked her, "What, do you love him that much?"

"YES! Yes, I do--- Wait, what?" James' eyes widened at the same time as hers, and he stalked off then, his friends trailing behind him.

Brooke, horrified, turned to Rose apologetically. "Rose, I didn't mean--"

"I know you didn't," Rose consoled, linking her arm through Brooke's again, "It was an accident. It will take my mind off of Scorpius anyway, and the imaginary spot light I feel is shining on me. Besides, I really loved how you talked to that jerk."

Brooke averted her eyes and continued half-heartedly, "Yeah.. Me too.."

**~Romeo and Juliet~**

They walked slowly to the Room of Requirement that night, both hoping that Scorpius would be nowhere in sight. There was a strange silence between them, but it was only strange because Brooke wasn't filling it. The chatty girl was caught up in her own thoughts, oblivious to what was going on around her for the moment. She couldn't believe she had said those things to James -- and then made him think she was in love with Scorpius. Sure, she enjoyed chastising him for fighting with Scorpius, but Brooke hadn't planned on taking it that far.

She had feelings for James, and she certainly hadn't meant to break off any contact with him. Brooke wanted to be with James, contrary to popular belief, but now thought that was never going to happen. She had seen the brief hurt in his eyes as he turned and left, the slight slump in his shoulders as he did so.

Brooke didn't intend to hurt him.

She just had this burning anger inside of her, and part of it was due to James, so she released it. Most likely on the wrong target, but she couldn't help it.

And now James would want nothing more to do with her. Her best friend was not herself, but instead a quieter, boring version. Scorpius and she weren't talking, an unspoken agreement. And Lorcan felt trapped between the two sides.

Brooke felt torn herself, had her loyalty to Rose not been so strong, she might have been talking to Scorpius. As it was, she didn't approve of what Scorpius did. It was cowardly and uncalled for -- especially this mornings show with Molly.

Rose and Brooke realised with surprise that they were now outside the Room of Requirement, and thought for a moment to open the doors before going in.

Lorcan was sitting patiently on the couch, presumably waiting for someone to arrive. Every night since fourth year they had met in here, and all had assumed the same tonight. All except Scorpius.

Lorcan looked casually over at Brooke before saying nonchalantly, "So I hear you're in love with Scor, B."

"I'm not in love with Scorpius!!" she objected as she stomped her foot childishly, thoroughly infuriated after being asked at least twenty times that day. "It was a slip-up when I was fighting with James, it was a total accident! As if I would love that _bastard!_" She paused thoughtfully and glanced at Rose, "Sorry."

She waved Brooke off, "Don't be."

Brooke turned to Lorcan again as she sat down beside him, "I was only trying to rile James."

"It worked. He's furious as far as I can tell, but I'm only assuming that because I heard him verbally attacking Molly and Scorpius in the hall. He mentioned you, Brooke, more than once."

"How many times?"

"Ah, I'd say an average of twenty. Every third word was Brooke," He rolled his eyes and the girls did the same, but at Lorcan's obvious exaggeration.

The boy then shifted uncomfortably, "Eh, Rose?" The girl turned to him, eyes wide. He never called her Rose… "Scorpius asked me to ask you to go to his room."

Rose nodded slowly, "Okay, maybe he wants a reconciliation. And after some begging on his part, I'll accept. I knew he wouldn't be this stupid! Talk later, guys!" She bounded out the door then, leaving Lorcan and Brooke alone.

Which was not an unusual occurance.

"He's not asking for her forgiveness, is he?"

Lorcan shook his head slowly, "Nope."

**~Romeo and Juliet~**

Rose climbed the stairs to the boys dorms with optimism and hope filling her heart. She wanted Scorpius to ask for forgiveness, to tell he's been a stupid jerk. She would forgive him after a lengthy period of begging on his part, because after all, he was a jerk. He would publicly shun Molly and then return to Rose's arms.

She knocked lightly on his door before entering, "Hi."

His eyes softened as he observed her, "Hey." It was quiet for a minute as they stared at each other, and Rose's hope was growing steadily.

"You asked me to come to your room?" She questioned, taking a step towards him.

Scorpius' eyes went hard then, becoming a darker shade of grey as his posture became cold, too. "Yeah." He walked towards the other side of the room and picked up a box, then handed it to Rose.

Looking into it, she saw all of her things were in it. "W-what?" He was making the break-up official. Her mind was shouting at her for being such a gullible fool, for believing he would come to his senses.

Her heart felt like it was shattering all over again, after only being taped together earlier. Rose's body felt heavy and everything sore as pain took over her. He didn't love her, he had never loved her. And although neither of them had ever said it, she had thought they loved each other.

"Just--Just tell me this," Rose started softly, searching his eyes for emotion, "Did you ever even like me? Or did you pull me along, knowing you would break it off soon. Knowing that you were going to drop me once you got bored." She asked, then raising her voice, she cried, "Did you ever even like me? Please, just tell me once upon a time you liked me so I don't feel like a _complete _fool."

He stretched his arm towards her, then seemed to think better of it and withdrew his comfort quickly, "Of course I did. I do like you, and you know it Rose. It's not out of lack of attraction or fancy that we're ending this." Before Rose could shout 'We're?!' in his face, he continued, "I don't know how it could ever work. I want to cut it off before we get too deep."

_Twist the dagger why don't you_, "I'm already in love with you. Deep enough?!" She then threw the box on the ground, not even able to look at things that reminded her of him. Viciously, Rose then tore the necklace from her neck and threw it at him. "Now it's official."

He stared down at the necklace as she walked out, wondering if he had made a mistake or not. The necklace was given at their 'one month anniversary', which Rose, the hopeless romantic, insisted on celebrating. He had given her the jade jewelled necklace as a present and sealing of their relationship, and she had been overjoyed.

It was a shame that it all came tumbling down, and under his instructions, too.

Feeling ashamed, lost and slightly hurt, Scorpius rolled up in his bed and closed his eyes, willing sleep to come so the darkness could take over.

**~Romeo and Juliet~**

**_I liked that chapter XP lol. I hope everyone who is reading did, too. I'm not going to put previews in this chapter b/c I'm too lazy and every time I paste to FF my internet crashes. _**

**_Anyway, didn't I promise I'd update everyday? ;)_**

**_Reviews appreciated =]_**

**_xCNx_**


	4. We're Dead if They Knew

**Love Story  
****Chapter Four: We're Dead if they Knew  
****R&R!**

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
__We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew  
__So close your eyes  
__Escape this town for a little while_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Romeo and Juliet, Harry Potter or Love Story.**_

**December 25****th****, Potter household.**

The house was in full festivities, with singing, chatting and fun ensuing in the large house that was the Potters residence. Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron rotated each year as to where they have Christmas Dinner. Hermione and Ron visit Hermione's parents first, then make their way to the Potter's afterwards in the evening. The day after Christmas everyone goes to Molly's dinner.

Rose decided to push thoughts of Scorpius out of her mind for Christmas and resolve to be her happy, yet slightly cynical self. Christmas dinner was always joyous and fun, and Rose was going to make the most of it.

They were all at the Potters this year; Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, James, Rose, Albus, Hugo and Lily. Hugo and Albus were playing video games on a nearby television, while James talked with the adults and Lily and Rose planned their escape.

Neither was sure how Harry's aunt would react, nor what kind of person she was, so they didn't know what to expect. Showing up on Christmas Day wasn't the best idea, but it was the only day they could think of leaving without anyone really noticing. They were hoping that the woman would be nice, but Rose reminded Lily that Harry hadn't talked to her in years, and there had to be good reason for it.

They were going to pretend to visit Brooke, but instead catch the Knight Bus to Privet Drive, where Harry's aunt lived. They also found this information from Hagrid, who was thoughtless at times and let a lot slip.

Together, the two crept downstairs to the adults, hoping they were coming off as nonchalant. Rose had never been a good liar, a fault of hers which was a result of her honest and good personality -- or so Rose liked to tell herself. Brooke, however, was a brilliant liar and was always the one to spout the white lies in their group.

Lily wasn't a very good liar either, but she was at least better than Rose.

"We're um.. Going to Brooke's for a while."

Ginny nodded, "Have a good time. Be back by nine though, you're supposed to spend Christmas with family."

"Have fun, put on a jacket though, Lily." Lily groaned at her Dad and ran to retrieve a jacket, leaving an uncomfortable Rose alone.

"Look after Lil, Rosie. It's a bit of a walk to Brooke's." Ron frowned, "I should probably walk you--"

"No!" Rose exclaimed, and everyone turned startled eyes towards her, "I mean -- we'll be fine. Lorcan is meeting us halfway up."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her daughter and Rose inwardly cursed, her mother always had the ability to see through her like glass. "James… didn't you say Lorcan was out to dinner for Christmas?"

James shrugged, "He's probably finished."

"Hmm… and Rose, I didn't know Lily was friends with Brooke."

Rose tried to show her Mum that she was desperate, and that she should just let them go. "She's not. But I wanted them to know each other … they're my best friends, after all."

Hermione scrutinized her daughter for a minute before nodding, "Okay, be careful. Remember to be back before nine."

Lily chose that moment to enter the room, a disgruntled expression on her face, "I had to rob James' black coat. Mines nowhere to be seen. And I got a new one, Mum! Where is it?"

"Oh, you didn't leave it in the restaurant yesterday, did you?"

"Probably." She moaned and then fastened James' jacket on her, "Anyway, I'll see you all later!"

The two walked out of the door and simultaneously breathed sighs of relief, making the other laugh. They couldn't believe their luck as they waited for the Knight Bus.

**~Romeo and Juliet~**

Rose had heard from many peers and relatives that the Knight Bus was an unpleasant mode of transport and was not recommended. But Lily and Rose had ignored that advice and took the bus anyway, and Rose now wished she hadn't. Lily had thrown up when she got off the bus, and Rose felt a little nauseous herself. Rose wasn't the type of person to vomit though, she had a strong stomach and even when she was sick, she never vomited.

But holding Lily's hair back as she did so behind a bush was nearly enough to make her keel over.

Eager to get back on track, Lily wiped her mouth with a tissue from her back before turning to Rose, "Have you got a bottle of water?"

Of course, Rose always kept one in her bag, "Yeah, here. Drink up."

Lily did so and then tugged on her cousins sleeve, "Let's go."

"Should we have told Albus and James? They probably would've liked to know, too."

"No. Albus would probably tell and James wouldn't care. Or at least act like he didn't -- and then he would make a fool of himself in front of our aunt."

Rose snorted, "Sounds like James."

"Yeah, I heard he messed up with Brooke again." Lily said as the two walked.

"Yep. _Again. _I wish the two would just get together already!"

Lily was quiet for a minute, "I always thought it would be Lorcan and Brooke that ended up together."

"Lorcan and Brooke?" Rose had never even thought of those two dating, or the possibility that they fancied each other. It just never occurred to her. She noted silently that Lily looked rather morose as she suggested it. "I don't think they really look at each other that way."

"You think?" Lily's tone sounded strangely hopeful, but Rose dismissed it.

"I'm positive. Now look, there's the house." They stood outside.

Lily nodded, "Number 4."

Rose clasped her cousins hand, "You ready?"

She inhaled deeply, "As I'll ever be."

**~Romeo and Juliet~**

They had stood at the door for five minutes with nerves before knocking, not knowing at all with how it was to turn out. Lily was shaking somewhat, and Rose was still clutching the younger girls hand tightly.

Rose had slowly reached towards the door, knocking it an abrupt three times before lowering her hand.

It was less than one minute before the door was answered, but it had felt like an hour to Rose. The anticipation and unawareness of what was to happen made Rose feel like a bundle of nerves.

The door was then opened, and a tall woman appeared in the doorway. She had brown tufts of curls, with grey tinting the edges. Her eyes were a dark brown that conveyed a loneliness that shocked both Rose and Lily. Her face was worn, with wrinkles embedded into the areas around her mouth and eyes. It seemed she didn't smile much, judging from the places were her skin creased.

She was wearing a pale pink dress with frills and a white apron, which made Rose feel less uneasy. Judging by the woman's attire, she wasn't going to be horrible. However, the look in her eyes was making Rose feel unnerved.

She stole a look at Lily out of the corner of her eye, and saw that the girl was in slight awe of the woman, which Rose didn't understand. Rose nudged Lily lightly.

"Um, hi. We're from the local … Scouts club and would like to talk to you for a moment about our newest charity fundraiser." Rose's eyes widened, and she sent Lily a 'what?!' look. This hadn't been in their plans, and Rose definitely hadn't been informed of it.

The woman eyed them before speaking, "Would you like to come in for tea?"

Rose sensed the politeness was fake, but accepted nonetheless, "Yes, please."

**~Romeo and Juliet~**

The atmosphere, to Rose, was tense as the Aunt waited for either Rose or Lily to talk. Lily was still staring at the woman, which made the Aunt nervous, Rose thought. The aunt was glanced apprehensively at Lily every few minutes, willing the girl to look away. Lily seemed to be in her own world though.

Rose couldn't take anymore, and she certainly couldn't lie her way through the evening. She stirred her tea once more before setting it down, "We're not from the Scouts club."

"I knew it," She started coldly, "You're one of his offspring, aren't you?"

Rose saw Lily begin to panic, "I--I,"

"I can't believe he had the gall to send you here to inspect my house. I'm doing fine, as you can see! I'm just fine. Dudley and the grandchildren visit me every Sunday and have just left an hour ago."

"You're lying," Rose spoke as she looked around the room, "Clearly, no one was here today."

Her nostrils flared, "How dar--"

"What's your name?" Lily asked, striving to avoid argument. She could almost hit Rose had she not been so grateful that the girl was with her.

The Aunt was surprised now, "You don't know?"

"No. I don't think we're who you think we are.." Rose trailed off.

"My name is Petunia Evans."

Lily gasped, "Evans.. I--I can't believe it's you. I mean, I suspected and expected it, but to actually meet you is… amazing." She breathed.

"You know who I am?"

"I know of you."

Petunia now felt threatened, "Who are you two? And what are you doing here?"

"I'm Harry Potter's daughter."

"Oh, and I'm her friend. And his niece."

~**Romeo and Juliet~**

"You're one of them!" She accused, pointing her finger. She slowly backed away, "Don't come near me."

"Please, just listen to me! I don't intend to harm you in any way, and my Dad doesn't even know I'm here!"

This halted Petunia in her tracks, "He doesn't know?"

"No. I didn't know how he would react, so I didn't tell him. I just want to know about my namesake! I want to know her before magic, I want to know the sins! I want to know the real Lily Evans and not the saint-like painted version!" She cried, pleading with Petunia to understand.

Petunia stared at her, "You want to talk about her?" Her voice was soft, almost a whisper.

"Yes. My name is Lily, and I'd like to know more about my Grandmother."

Rose felt invisible at this point, and wished she could blend into the horrible flower wallpaper. Looking at her watch, Rose swore. It was nine.

"Lily, we have to go." Rose spoke regretfully.

"We-we'll visit again!" Lily told Petunia, who in turn shook her head.

"Don't visit again. It's not safe for you, and it's not fair to your father. And I don't think I'm ready to see magic.. Or see someone who is reminiscent of my sister." Lily visibly deflated, and tears welled in her eyes. "But we can exchange letters, even if it is through those terrifying owls."

Lily beamed, "Oh, that would be wonderful! Thank you so much. I would like to know more about you, too, Ms. Evans. I'll send you a letter soon, I promise. I do hope you're not too lonely here alone."

Petunia smiled sadly, "I'm fine. But you must go home, you're parents will be worried."

"I'll leave now. I'll talk to you later, Ms. Evans."

"Bye, Ms. Evans." Rose smiled and waved. The two girls had reached the door when Petunia's voice halted them,

"Did Harry marry that friend? The brunette with bushy hair?"

Lily's brow wrinkled in confusion, "Hermione?"

"I think that was her name, yes. They seemed infatuated with each other.."

"Um, no. They're not together, but still good friends. Hermione's my Mum, actually."

"Oh, I see. My apologies."

"It's no problem. Well, bye." The two girls then left, reflecting on the odd experience they had just been through. It had ended for the better though, Rose concluded, as it could have gone a whole lot worse.

**~Romeo and Juliet~**

It was eleven o' clock when Rose returned to her own house, bidding farewell to her cousins and their parents with a smile. Lilly had hugged her very tightly whilst whispering 'Thank you' repeatedly in her ear. Rose felt loved, that was for sure. She just wished she could experience that feeling with Scorpius again.

She couldn't believe she had told him that she loved him. How stupid of her, to say it after they had broken up. It made her look like a desperate little girl.

Feeling up to some company, Rose entered Hugo's room, spotting him on the bed with his earphones in.

She pulled one out playfully, "What up, H?"

He smiled, "Nothing much. Just getting away from the 'rents."

"Yeah, fighting again." She nudged him over so she could lie beside him, "They always fight. I don't understand how they're happy."

"Lily says her parents are the opposite and barely talk. I don't know which is worse. At least fighting shows they care."

"Or they're fed up with each other."

"That's plausible, too, I guess." She stuck his spare earphone into her ear and listened to what he was.

"_Before the worst, before we mend _

_Before our hearts decide_

_It's time to love again _

_Before too late, before too long _

_Lets try to take it back _

_Before it all went wrong..."… _The song blasted in Rose's ears and she quickly pulled out the earphone. It reminded her too much of her own situation and Rose wondered why on earth Hugo was listening to music that old, "That song is ages old. What're you listening to it for?"

"The Script are legend. Their new album's out next week. Why do you listen to Michael Jackson sometimes, even though the music is old?"

"Touche, my friend." She laughed then sobered up, "So what the hell were you doing with Raine Nott last week? A girl in my year."

He shrugged, "I wanted to make Sabrina kind of jealous. She was with that Keith weirdo. Anyway, it worked and.."

"And?" Rose asked excitedly.

"We're together now."

"Oh that's brilliant, H! It's about time! I've been waiting years for you two to get together. The chemistry and love there is just unmistakable." The two laughed and then Hugo smiled, "Thanks. But how are things with you and Scorpius?"

The question was said so nonchalantly that Rose thought she had heard wrong, but after asking him to repeat it, she knew she had heard right. Her heard pounded as she scrambled to think of something to say.

Some reply to shake off whatever Hugo thought he was catching onto. "I don't know what you're talking about." _Go Rose, not a ramble in sight!_

He rolled his eyes, "It's obvious to anyone who looks that you two were together. You weren't very discrete with all your eyes and touching."

"You make it sound disgusting."

"It was." He replied, "So you're admitting to it?"

"I guess…"

"When you going to tell Mum and Dad?"

"Hopefully, never." Hugo sighed at his older sisters naivety and put his earphones in. If she thought that she could keep that relationship secret, Rose was more naïve and stupid than Hugo first thought.

~Romeo and Juliet~

The night was cold and frosty, and Rose searched her bed for her hot-water bottle with her feet. She shivered as she felt another breeze and wondered where the draft was coming from. It was sure to snow tomorrow, she thought. Or maybe it was too cold for even snow. The room was pitch-black, and the house was deadly silent as everyone had gone to bed. She suspected her parents were not sleeping in the same bed, but didn't care at that moment. Rose tightened her hold on her duvet and thought back to her conversation with Hugo.

Had she and Scorpius been obvious? Rose hadn't thought so. They hadn't talked unless necessary outside the Room of Requirement and they didn't act like a couple unless they were alone or with Brooke and Lorcan. They hadn't told anyone except their mutual friends and they hadn't given any hints to anyone either.

Rose quickly concluded that Hugo was just extremely perceptive. He had always been, it was just in his personality.

Although, Rose could admit that she looked at Scorpius when she thought no one was looking and now presumed he did the same. Which gave her a fluttery feeling in her stomach that she stomped on viciously. Metaphorically, of course.

_Tap_

Rose sat up in her bed, her eyes scanning the room for any misconduct. No one would ever have the audacity or brains to rob Hermione and Ron Weasley, but Rose could never be too sure. She put the sound she heard to her imagination and lay back down.

_TAP_

It was louder this time, and Rose realised it was coming from her window. She rushed towards it, and opened her double doors. She lived in a Mansion, or something very close, as did the Potters. Her balcony was small, but Rose crept out onto it, wrapping her arms around herself for warmth. She was wearing a yellow tank-top and pink cotton pyjama bottoms.

She glanced nervously over the balcony, and nearly tripped over herself when she saw who was there. Anger burned in her before it was quickly overrode by a mixture happiness and nerves.

"What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.

Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,

Who is already sick and pale with grief

That thou, her maid, art far more fair than she."

Rose laughed lightly, "What are you doing Scorpius?" Although her heart pounded and she felt light headed as he climbed up the drainpipe to her room. He had never been incredibly romantic, but she had told him numerous of times how much she loved the _Romeo and Juliet _play, and he had jokingly named them accordingly. No matter how sappy Scorpius had sounded just a minute ago, Rose felt a rush of love towards him as he spoke the words.

"I'm attempting to gain my fair lady's forgiveness." He announced as he climbed over the balcony to stand beside her.

"Oh, Scorpius. I knew there was a romantic somewhere in there."

He took a step towards her, "Do you think you could ever accept me back?"

"You hurt me, Scor." She was annoyed to find her voice was hoarse, "I never thought you would hurt me like that. I trusted you with my heart, with myself. And you just threw it away as if it weren't worth the trouble! And here, not one week later, you're asking for forgiveness. Did you have some kind if epiphany?"

He shifted, "No. I knew right through that I was hurting you, that I was ruining the, arguably, best thing that ever happened to me. I did it with intentions of avoiding hurting both of us, but in the end, we were both hurt."

"Both?" She almost screamed, but quickly remembered her parents.

"I hurt, too. Saying all that stuff to you.. It wasn't easy. Please, Rose. We can be together and stand against anyone who dares threaten that. I've learned from my stupid mistake, and--and I'm sorry for giving you reason to doubt me. But I'll never let you go again, Rose." She stared at him, torn between her head and heart, "I love you, Rose."

The reaction was swift. She took one step and grabbed his head towards hers so she could kiss him. She let out a moan instantly, relishing the taste of his lips after so long. It may have only been a week or two, but it had felt like years. Theory of Relativity, and everything.

She pulled back for a moment, "What about Molly?"

He kissed her again, "What about her?"

Rose pushed him away, remembering Molly's words, "You're her 'Romeo',"

He laughed, "No, I'm not. I never even kissed the girl! She was all over me, and all I had to say was 'pass the butter' in a husky voice. She's pathetic. You know you are my Juliet, and vice versa." His cheeks were a pale pink now, and Rose was shocked to see him blushing. Scorpius never blushed.

"I felt like your Rosaline." she admitted.

"That may be your name, but you'll never be my Rosaline." He then captured her in a kiss once again.

The two kissed passionately until Rose managed to murmur, "Stay over." Between breaths.

He stepped back quickly, "What? Are you sure?"

Rose nodded shyly, "I'm more than sure." She took his hand then, leading him into her room. Rose didn't just give Scorpius her virginity though, she was giving him her heart.

She just hoped he treated it well.

**~Romeo and Juliet~**

Rose was sleeping peacefully when someone shook her awake, shaking her shoulders gently and calling her name softly. Rose didn't want to wake up; she had been having the best dream. Reality suddenly hit her and she realised that it wasn't a dream.

If the soreness was any indication, it definitely wasn't a dream.

Rose couldn't help but blush as she looked up at Scorpius, "Morning." Her voice was raspy.

He smiled, "Morning, Red. How you feeling?"

"Sore." She replied bluntly and then laughed, "But wonderful!"

Scorpius beamed, basking in the light of her happiness as well as his own. Rose seemed to light up a room when she was happy, and every smile she had was infectious.

"I'm sorry to dampen the room, but I've got to go before one of your family comes in. You are going to your grandmothers today…"

She sighed regretfully, "Yeah. But you'll visit later, right?"

"Of course." The two dressed in silence, but both were overjoyed. Rose didn't care if she took him back to easily, or if friends judged her for last night because she was on cloud nine. And anyone who could put her there was worth whatever the cost.

Both now dressed, they began to say goodbye. Scorpius winked at her, "I'll see you later with your present."

"I don't have one for you!" Rose fretted, feeling bad that she had nothing.

He chuckled, "Don't worry about it. That's my fault. Now, do I get a kiss before I leave?"

Rose rolled her eyes and leaned forward, "I guess." The two smirked as their lips touched.

Rose would later wonder what twist of fate would have her cousin walk through the door that moment.

**~Romeo and Juliet~**


	5. Part 1: My Daddy Said Stay Away

**Love Story  
****Chapter Five: My Daddy Said Stay Away From Juliet - Part I  
****R&R**

_Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
__And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
__But you were everything to me  
__I was begging you please don't go_

**Albus **

Albus sighed as he trudged into his cousins house with a weary expression. He was dreading apologising, but not for the reasons one would think. Albus had no problem with apologising to people when he was wrong, contrary to the norm among Slytherins.

However, that was his problem. He wasn't wrong. Rose had been in that classroom with the Malfoy and he had every right to question her on it.

His mother _insisted _that he apologise though, so now he was stalling for as long as he could. Albus, Lily, James and their parents were going to Rose's house before making their way to Molly -- his grandmother -- together.

Albus wondered what way he would phrase his apology -- whether he could form an expression that made him look sincere and genuine while lying through his teeth. Albus loved Rose, she was one of his best friends, but he sometimes wondered what she got up to when he wasn't around. He rarely talked to her anymore, and it disappointed him. Albus missed his best friend, but he had come to hope that while they had grown, they had not grown apart. Yes, they weren't as friendly as they once were, but best friends were able to rebuild contacts quickly. Conversation flowed.

No matter how sincere he wanted his apology to sound, and for Rose to forgive him, Albus was highly suspicious of the rumours and scenario's surrounding Rose and Scorpius Malfoy. He had clearly seen Malfoy grab her by the wrist and drag Rose into the classroom, a panicked expression on her face. She had not come out then, and Albus decided to go to class and question her on it later. He was suspicious though, and her stuttering when he question her only enforced that suspicion. Had Brooke not jumped in, Albus was sure Rose would've spilt something. She was much to frazzled for nothing to be going on.

James' story was curious, also. He had mentioned this to James, but James had dismissed all theories and told him to stop analysing. Albus reckoned James was still hung up on Brooke though, and therefore his opinion didn't really count. However, Albus was left to ponder why Rose was alone with Malfoy beside the lake in the first place.

It wasn't that Albus hated Malfoy, or even disliked him for his personality traits, but it was a method of principal. Malfoy's and Potter's were enemies, and everyone knew this. It was a common known fact, and Albus wasn't about to break tradition -- he had already done that by joining Slytherin by choice. He wasn't about to befriend a Malfoy on top of all that. Not to mention their parents were rivals and had always disliked each other, and so it was inevitable Albus would develop a dislike towards Malfoy's, too. He momentarily wondered if his parents comments on the Malfoy's had effected him more than he let on, but then dismissed the thought.

When it came down to the gritty facts, the only reason Albus wanted nothing to do with Scorpius Malfoy was because of his last name.

Which is why he exiled the countless memories of Rose, he and Scorpius playing three years consecutively at the ball before they realised who the other was.

"Go on up to Rose, Al. We'll wait down here." His mother uttered softly and discretely to him as she greeted Hermione. He nodded and made his way to Rose's room, stopping at Hugo's room briefly to say hello and let him know of their arrival.

Albus stopped outside Rose's room and inhaled deeply, then exhaling slowly. He quickly mulled over his apology and practiced his best sincere expression. Because as much as he wanted to re-establish their friendship, Albus knew there was something up.

He knocked on the door and returned swiftly to his thoughts, awaiting for Rose to open her door.

The tree beside the lake was for couples, for dates and students looking for some seclusion. Why in the world would Rose be there with Malfoy?

Receiving no answer, and no one opening the door, Albus let himself in and froze at the sight he was met with.

_So that's the reason Rose was with Malfoy._

**~Romeo and Juliet~**

**I've decided to change it up a little. I'm going to re-do the chapters I had, mainly because the bottom half of them were lost due to stupid glitches and shit on my computer. Sometimes, I wonder why I put up with it. But then I remember how much I love my laptop ;)  
Anyhoo, I just wanted to do a little segment on Albus and yes, it's short, but there will be more today. Actually, I'm going to write more now. I have a lot of it done.  
Aunt Petunia, Lily, Brooke, Lorcan, James and other minor characters will not have much more of a role in this fic. I'm planning on doing spin-off's based on them though.**

**Anyway, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed!! Your reviews are truly appreciated and anytime I need to write, I just read them and get a boost of motivation -- so thank you.  
Of course, more reviews are even more motivation ;) **

**xCailinNollaigx**


	6. Chapter 5, Part II

**Love Story  
****Chapter Five: Part II  
****R&R**

**Rose**

It happened in a blur. She had been thoroughly enjoying her farewell-for-now kiss with Scorpius when the door opened, but Rose had remained oblivious to everything outside that kiss. Which is why when Albus spoke, Rose jolted from Scorpius as if he were on fire.

Albus didn't raise his voice, nor did he speak angrily, it was just a simple gasp and a, "Rose?" It was a question, as if he dared to believe it was actually his cousin kissing the 'enemy'. Rose jumped back from Scorpius, catching the hurt expression on her cousins' face.

"Albus.." Rose didn't even know what to say to make things better. Nothing she could say would make Albus feel better, would reassure him or prevent him from shouting at her.

So when he didn't, Rose was shocked, "You.. And Malfoy?" His tone was still soft, but incredulous. "I knew -- you.. Why wouldn't you tell me?" The hurt in Albus' eyes was evident, and guilt hit Rose like a batter hitting the baseball out of the park. She took a step forward, her arm outstretched as if to touch him. Her hand however stayed in mid-air, as Albus took a step back and shook his head at her.

His defences were coming up now, and fury clouded his hurt expression, "I can't believe you, Rose! I-I can't let you do this.." He turned to run and Rose panicked.

"No! Albus, please, just stop! We can talk.. I'll tell you whatever you want to know!" She shouted as she ran in pursuit of the boy who was sprinting down to where her parents were located.

Rose recognised Scorpius following her and calling out her name, but was too focused on Albus to take action and talk to her boyfriend.

Her breathing was laboured as she raced after her cousin through the countless rooms in her house. A stitch was forming in her side and she was sorely reminded of how unfit she was.

Her thoughts were racing, too, wondering how she was going to explain chasing Albus even if he didn't tell -- wondering how to explain if he did tell. She couldn't believe he was doing this, couldn't believe he was running to tell their parents on her.

"Albus, just stop for a minute!" She felt like she had been running hours, when in reality, it had only been a few minutes, if even.

Stepping on the second last step of the stairs, Rose tripped. Her hands came out in front of her to defend, and she shut her eyes in anticipation for the rough fall.

_Thump!_

The sound of her body hitting the ground reverberated throughout the room, and Rose winced at the sound before recognising that she was in pain. Her arm had folded underneath her, her other arm bearing the brunt of the fall and painfully throbbing. Her head came down onto the wooden floors with another thump and she felt her world go fuzzy for a minute, then opened her eyes blearily.

Her vision was blurry as she hoisted herself up, struggling to do so, and she spotted Albus pause to look at her before continuing his route to the kitchen where her parents were.

As his back turned on her, Rose felt it harshly. It pounded in her heart and made her it ache with loss, it made her feel foolish and disappointed her. He had abandoned her when she was hurt just so he could tell her parents. Rose stubbornly held back the tears that were pushing at her eyes so persistently. She felt the feeling of it press down on her chest heavily.

The word to describe it, the expression that fit?

_Betrayal._

**~Romeo and Juliet~**


	7. Part III: You were everything to me

**Love Story**

**Chapter Five: Part III**

The hurt stung her for a moment before she felt someone hoisting her up, and his scent engulfed her. Rose breathed a sigh of relief, and despite the situation around her, she felt more at ease and buried her head in his chest.

She felt his thumb brush across her forehead as he drew back to look at her, "That's a nasty bump, Rose." His tone was worried and she frowned. Rose hadn't thought the bump would be that big, as it was only a mild hammering she felt -- which paled in comparison to the emotional pain she had been through that week. She realised she was being somewhat overdramatic, but decided to allow it anyway.

"He--he's going to tell my parents." Scorpius just nodded stiffly in response, and Rose wondered what he really thought of it. Did he feel like her, with a mixture of emotions swirling inside? Did he feel relieved at the thought of not hiding? Did he feel slightly happy that they could tell the world of their relationship? Was he scared? Terrified?

Rose opened her mouth to ask him when she heard Albus' voice, "I'm telling you! Rose and Scorpius are _together. _HERE. They're not only in a relationship, but _here_! Right under your nose!" He was shouting loudly and Rose swallowed thickly and attempted to stand on her own.

The room moved around her though and she settled on leaning back into Scorpius. "We better go in, Rose."

She wanted to protest, to list off the reasons why they shouldn't, to downright _refuse _to go in there. But Rose found she couldn't.

Because some part of her wanted to know their reaction.

**~Romeo and Juliet~**

Scorpius helped a limping Rose towards the kitchen door, and then taking a deep breath, opened it slowly. His arm was draped under Rose's as he supported her weight easily, although struggled to keep at a pace that suited her at times. Scorpius decided to keep his eyes on Rose's face, as was slightly afraid of what he would see on everyone else's.

"Hey." She spoke softly, and her voice was searching. As if testing the waters, searching to see what everyone's reaction was.

Ron's eyes widened upon sight of his somewhat battered daughter, but immediately narrowed as he noticed her source of support. He glanced at Albus, who nodded fervently, and advanced on the two lovers.

Hermione's hand on his arm halted him, and she tilted her head as she took in her daughter and Scorpius. Her eyes wandered up to Rose's forehead and she gasped, "Rose! Are you okay?" Hermione rushed forward, examining her daughters injuries. "What happened?"

Rose's eyes strayed to Albus', who glanced away, "I fell."

"Oh, Rose. You can be so clumsy sometimes," Hermione said fondly, looking into her daughters eyes, "Are you sure you're alright though?" Rose marvelled at her mothers ability to dominate a scene, to control all the occupants of the room without doing anything. James and Lily were sitting at the kitchen table beside their parents, and had evidently been waiting for Rose to get ready. Hugo had just entered the room through the living room entrance and was frowning; Harry was keeping an eye on everyone, his eyes darting frantically between each person; Albus was standing a bit behind Ron, studiously avoiding looking at Rose.

Rose then looked into her mothers eyes; the brown orbs full of concern and love, and she collapsed into Hermione's arms. "No, I'm not." Hermione encircled her arms around Rose, stroking her red hair.

Scorpius shifted awkwardly, "She fell h--"

"You bastard," Ron spat, taking a step towards Scorpius, "Get the hell out of my house! You've no place here, and certainly no where near my daughter."

Albus snorted, and before he could help himself, blurted out, "They sure looked cosy when I walked in. For all we know he could've been here all night."

The tips of Ron's ears turned red, and he looked furiously at Scorpius, "You were in my house, with my daughter, without my permission?"

"Dad, leave it." Hugo tried, placing himself in between, "They're ha--"

"Hugo, go sit down. Listen to music, just -- just move." Ron's hands were shaking in repressed anger and Hugo hastily moved to sit beside Lily, who patted him sympathetically on the back in a sign of support.

Harry took a wary step forward, "Ron, don't do anything ras-- Oh no." He ran forward to where Ron was hitting Scorpius, yelling about sleeping with his daughter.

Scorpius merely held up his hands in front of his face as a shield, attempting to calm and placate Rose's raging Dad. "Sir, I didn't mean -- I'm not-- OW!"

Ron pushed Scorpius backwards and Harry pulled one of his arms back, but Ron pulled it back. Scorpius stumbled and shot Rose a 'what-do-I-do?!' look.

"Dad, please stop! Don't hit him aga--" The loud sound of a crack echoed through the room and Rose screamed on instinct, tears immediately pouring from her eyes as she watched Scorpius slide down the door to the floor, clutching his gushing nose.

She dropped to the floor herself then, crawling over to Scorpius with her good arm.

"Rosie, get back _now. _Go to your room and don't come out until I say."

Rose looked up at her father from her position beside Scorpius; his eyes were dark with anger and his face was bright red, he was clenching his fists and glaring at her boyfriend intensely. When she spoke, Rose's voice was nothing more than a broken whisper, "Daddy, please don't do this."

He faltered at her hurt and crushed tone, but the anger in him was dominating his actions at the moment. Ron needed to get Scorpius out of the house before he did something he'd regret. Rose could get transferred to Beauxbatons and they could all live happily ever after. "Rosaline Anne Weasley, get to your room now and --"

"I love him," She declared, tears still falling from her blue eyes that were identical to Ron's. "Can't you just put behind your differences from when you were young? You can't judge everyone on their parents."

"Rose, you don't know what you're talking about," His tone was low, and Rose felt momentarily scared, "You don't know what the Malfoy's have put me through -- your mother through. You don't know what they have put our whole family through." He sent Scorpius -- who was cradling his nose -- a disgusted look, "The Malfoy family are filth. So go away before I --"

"Stop." Her voice was soft, but firm and Rose turned to her mother with hope in her heart once again.

Hermione had watched the exchange long enough, hoping her husband would see some sense and look at his daughters state. She wished he would have a little emotional range sometimes, but he just didn't seem capable. Hermione wasn't sure why she had even let things go this far, she should have hexed Ron when he started throwing punches.

Ginny, Lily, James and Hugo had gone back to the Potters, intending to keep what happened a secret. Everyone knew James couldn't keep his mouth shut if you paid him though.

Hermione took a step forward and gave her husband a reproachful look, "You are a disgrace, Ronald. I don't know why I let you carry on as you have done. Maybe I thought you would wake up. I don't honestly know. You really think Scorpius is like his father? Like his grandfather? Wake up, Ron! Not everyone has to be like their parents. Scorpius is a Ravenclaw that's dating a Weasley. Tell me this, do you think that's a trait of his fathers?" Hermione pulled out her wand and began uttering a healing spell for Scorpius' nose.

With her back turned to him, Hermione spoke again to Ron, "You can leave now Ron. I'm not going to have you beat a poor teenager. _Go._" Ron stormed from the room, and Rose heard the front door slam shut.

"Oh Mum, thank you so much. I do, I love him so much,"

"Rose. Do not ever sneak around behind my back, much less with someone who we would never approve of!" Rose opened her mouth to point out this backwards theory when Hermione went on, "Your Dad is never going to approve now, you know. If you had have just came to us in the first place, I would have approved and eventually convinced your father, but now.." she trailed off, "You two are never allowed upstairs anywhere together alone again, either."

Scorpius wrinkled his nose, testing to see if it was healed, "Thanks." Hermione nodded and he went on, "I appreciate you not judging me -- especially given the circumstances you found out about us. I'm not like him, I promise. But--" Rose, sensing a 'My dad isn't bad' speech coming on, shook her head subtly, "But nothing. Thanks.. A lot."

Hermione stared at him for a minute, "I think you're a good person, Scorpius. But If you're going to date my daughter, you need to convince Ron you are. Until then, just don't act like a couple around here."

"We can at Hogwarts though, right?" Rose's tone was so hopeful and child-like that Hermione couldn't say no.

"Yeah, Rosie, you can." She hugged her daughter tightly then, wondering where the years went and how on earth she could be in love already.

**~Romeo and Juliet~**

Sorry for the delay. Been writing Founders Heirs.. A lot. Yup, got two chapters done, and I'm quite proud. =]

Anyhow, don't hesitate to leave a review! I don't know what you'll make of Ron and Hermione's reaction, but I'm anxious to find out.

xCailinNollaigx


	8. This Love is Difficult

**Chapter Six: This Love is Difficult.**

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

Rose raced through streets and passed houses to get to Lily's house. She felt she owed Lily some sort of explanation, even though she shouldn't. Lily had always confided in Rose, hidden nothing and bared all of her secrets. Rose hadn't done the same.

Brooke and Lorcan knew, so Rose was beginning to forget why she hadn't told Lily Potter.

Oh, yes. Lily was Harry Potter's son, she was bound to hate the Malfoy's. Rose had never given Lily a chance though, and rather regretted it. Lily could have helped Rose, but she hadn't taken the initiative to tell her cousin.

Rose was now running towards Lily's house, praying her cousin would listen and not shut her out. Regardless of how Lily felt though, she owed Rose big time. Rose hoped she didn't have to resort to that though, and that Lily would just accept her.

She was hoping the odds were with her and she didn't run into Albus -- or James, for that matter. The odds hadn't been in her favour for a long time though.

Rose hadn't told her parents where she was going, but had snuck out after being sent to her room by her father. She wished she could apparate, and made a mental note to take the test when it came to Hogwarts. She was seventeen now, after all.

Ron had been fuming when he came home, and had given his daughter a thorough tongue lashing that had Hermione enraged and Rose cowering. She had promised them Scorpius didn't stay over, and strangely enough, they believed her. Seemed Rose could actually lie when it came to important matters.

Scorpius had been kicked out promptly by her father anyway, but he promised to see her soon. Ron had not been happy with that comment, either.

Rose knew her father was hot-headed, but wished he would take into account of her happiness. If Scorpius' second name had been 'Conolly', for example, there would be no problem.

She couldn't understand some people's inability to look past a second name.

Scorpius was a good, kind person when you got to the root of him. He wouldn't hesitate in defending Rose -- if she ever needed it, but never really did -- and he always looked out for friends. He may be crass, sarcastic and argumentative at times, but Rose wasn't perfect either.

She was the most argumentative person she knew. Rose was also hot-headed, admittedly slightly snobby and bossy. She didn't take hesitation in speaking her mind, either, which got her into a lot of trouble.

But she and Scorpius somehow.. Fit. It was strange to explain, and she found she couldn't really.

Why Rose had forgave Scorpius so quickly was beyond her; Rose was one to normally hold a grudge.

Rose's ability to hold a grudge was legendary -- and it was one of the things that told her she wasn't going to be friends again with Albus for a long time. She felt betrayed, humiliated, infuriated and hurt that he had told. For what? Rose wanted to know what he could _possibly _get from informing her parents of her relationship with Scorpius.

Rose realised with a start that she had arrived outside Lily's house. The Potters house was much like hers, with large grounds to play grounds and a few spare bedrooms for relatives to stay in case of parties or fall-outs.

She approached the door tentatively, wondering if it would be wise to knock on the door. Of course it wouldn't, Rose reminded herself, berating herself for even thinking to knock on the door. The Potters were supposed to go to Molly's, but Rose had a feeling they didn't.

Rose winced as she heard raised voices behind the door of the Potter family, and she could clearly make out each person.

"What do you mean overreacting? Did you see who Rose was dating?!" Ginny.

"Yes, _dating. _They're not getting married, Ginny! Even if they were, it's not our place to refuse it. Hell, we're not even her parents."

"Why can't you all just drop it?" An exasperated voice came. "What we say has no impact anyway, let Hermione, Ron and Rose deal with it."

Rose's eyes widened; it was James. She couldn't believe he was defending her -- well, perhaps not _defending _but she definitely felt he was in her corner. She had thought he would shout at her, try to disown her and cut her from his life completely.

Rose had perhaps underestimated James' loyalty.

"Scorpius Malfoy is actually nice," A timid voice piped up, and Rose could hear everyone still. "I--I talked to him once. I was in second year, and I was stuck on a Transfiguration question in the library. He helped me… After I screeched in frustration and almost got thrown out of the library."

"So?" Albus' cold voice caused anger to rise in Rose once again. She was going to hex him into oblivion.

"He's a _person. _Unique and different, who says he's like his father or grandfather? Who says he's not a different person? He may be a Malfoy, but that doesn't guarantee evil or whatever it is you are afraid of."

Ginny bristled, "Well, let's move this into the kitchen anyway. I'll make a cup of tea and we'll forget about this. Now, out of the hallway."

"Don't be so naïve, Lily."

"Don't be so blind, Albus."

"Just leave it, will you?" James' footsteps were heard retreating then, and Rose assumed he had followed his parents to the kitchen.

"I'm so sick of this." Lily complained, and Rose heard her storm up the stairs. Not sticking around to see what Albus was going to do, Rose immediately ran to the side of the house and stood underneath Lily's window.

She had wanted to make an interesting entrance, perhaps be sitting on her bed when Lily came in, or leaning against the door frame as the girl came up the stairs. But Rose threw all of that out the window as she saw how high up Lily's window was.

"Lily," Rose whispered loudly, desperately trying to keep her voice low while attracting Lily's attention. "Lily!"

"Is there someone out here?" Lily's voice was loud and Rose rolled her eyes.

"Down here. Could you be any louder?"

"Is that an apology?"

"Don't get snappy, Lil. Just.. Help me up."

"Fine. Wingardium Leviosa."

Rose closed her eyes and tried not to shake in fear as she was lifted from the ground. As her feet hit solid ground again, she let out a mixture of a sigh and smile of relief. Glancing up at Lily, she felt emotions sweep through her; gratitude, love, happiness and relief.

Lily supported her.

"Oh Lily," She threw her arms around her cousin ungracefully, reigning back tears that were begging to break through. Rose hated when she cried, it seemed to happen often.

"I know, Rose. I know. Don't worry, everything will turn out for the best. I promise."

"How do you know?" Rose marvelled at how their roles at switched; Rose was usual the advice-giver and older, supportive cousin.

"I just do. You deserve it, Rosie. And no one has reason not to support you." She smiled and then added, "Except Molly, maybe."

The two laughed and Rose felt another sweep of relief move through her. She sat on Lily's bed, observing the room and pondering how many times she had been here when upset. More than she could count on one hand. Her eyes strayed to a pink sheet of paper on the table, shaped like a love heart with a pen beside it. Lily had obviously been writing in it. Before she could examine it further, Lily snatched it up and put it in her drawer. She then turned her eyes to Rose, waiting for the girl to talk.

Rose sighed, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I was afraid of how you would react. I shouldn't have been, but I was. And I'm sorry for that. I should have known you would trust and support me."

"You should have, but I forgive you. You've done it for me enough times." Lily's eyes were watering, too, now, "You're the best cousin ever, Rosie."

"Ditto." Rose laughed, attempting to diffuse the utter sappiness overcoming the room. "Do you think you could like Scorpius?"

"If he makes you happy, I already do."

"Oh, Lily! How sickeningly sweet!" They both laughed again, and then Rose began reciting all that had happened between her and Scorpius, her family and what she would do now.

At least she knew she had the support of her favourite cousin.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There was a knock at the door, and both girls froze. Lily panicked, waving her hands as she tried to figure out what to do. "One minute!"

"Okay, tell me when to come in."

Both froze again; Lily's dad was at the door.

"Harry freaking Potter!" Rose whispered in disbelief, and then looked up, "Why do you do this to me?"

"Who are you talking to?" Lily asked, quirking an eyebrow. Except, she couldn't really do it, so it looked like she was surprised instead. "Never mind. Come on, hide under my bed."

"Fine, fine. If I can fit. Merlin, Lily, how much junk do you have under here?"

"Shut up and get under, red."

As soon as Lily was positive Rose was out of view, she straightened her clothes and told her Dad to come in. She wasn't sure what he was talking to her for, but figured it at something to do with her parents disagreements regarding the situation.

Lily was happy her Dad wasn't being as prejudiced as he once was, but supposed he was a lot more mature than he was in Hogwarts.

Rich coming from a fifteen year old, she reckoned.

"Hi, Dad. You wanted to talk?"

"Not exactly, no. I did want to talk.." He trailed off, seemingly scanning the room. Lily gulped and moved closed to the bed. His eyes met hers again, "But not with you."

"Gee, thanks, Dad." Lily joked, "Well, there's no one else here. I'm all alone.. No friends -- or cousins, for that matter -- in my room. Yep, just me, the walls, some junk and floorboards. So, if there's nothing you want to say--"

"Is Rose under the bed?" He asked incredulously, staring at the bed. Is disbelief then turned to amusement, "Merlin, Rose, get out from under there. Under Lily's bed is a toxic waste land."

There was five minutes of rustling, and then a begrudging Rose emerged from under the bed. Se coughed haphazardly, hitting her chest. "Ugh, no kidding."

"I'm glad you all enjoy commenting on the state of under my bed, but how did you..?"

"I'm an Auror, Lil. I know these things."

Lily rolled her eyes at her Dad's pathetic attempt at being enigmatic. He always did things like that.

"H-Harry.. Please, if you're going to shout at me, then do it some other time. I don't mean to be impolite, but my Dad is angry with me and I could really use another ally rather than an--"

"Don't worry, Rose. I'm not about to shout at you." She visibly deflated in sheer relief, and silently wondered at how much tension she had been holding in. Harry seemed to find difficulty finding the right words to say, "As--As a kid, I was always prejudiced against the Malfoy's -- though I had reason. I was prejudiced against purebloods and Slytherins in general." He paused, "Albus, despite being a Slytherin, is the same. What I really want to say, is that I'm glad you're not. I'm glad you can look past Scorpius' second name and see his personality -- it's something I couldn't do. Perhaps Scorpius is a nice boy, and I can't begrudge him for who is family is.

"My godfather, Sirius Black, he was born into a pureblooded, aristocratic, prejudiced family. But he wasn't like that… Maybe Scorpius is the same.

"I'm proud of you, Rose. That you can look past all of his family's past and history to see him. Don't let the critics bring you down, they're just looking out for you."

Rose was openly crying again, and her uncle wrapped his arms around his goddaughter.

"Thank you _so _much, Harry. That---" She wondered what she could say that could possibly convey the gratitude she felt. Words failed her though, so she just thanked him simply. "--That means a lot to me. I want people to give Scorpius a chance… Like Lily, who has never really interacted with him. Or my mother, who has plenty of reasons to begrudge a Malfoy."

"Your mother is most forgiving." Harry smiled, "And she's a lot more liberal than your father --"

"He hates me," Rose blurted, unable to stop herself. "He does. I see it in the way he looks at me now, the way he speaks."

Harry shook his head, "He doesn't hate you, Rose. I _promise _you, that does not hate you. How could he ever hate his daughter?" He looked at his daughter, "Seems like I went right with you. Third times a charm, I guess."

"Shut up, Dad." Lily laughed, then hugged her father.

"I'm proud of you, too, Lil." He separated from her and stood, "I've to go downstairs now, try and talk some sense into Ginny before she tells Molly." He joked.

"The Malfoy kid is here.." Ginny announced, suddenly appearing in the doorway. She turned her glare to Harry, "I have plenty sense, it's _you _who needs some sense." She stalked out then, leaving Harry trailing behind and trying to talk to her.

Rose sat there for a minute with Lily, both in silence. The younger girl jumped up then, startling Rose. "Did my Mum just say Scorpius was here?"

"Oh Merlin, she did! I wonder how long he's been downstairs." Both rushed down the stairs, Rose still hoping she wouldn't come across Albus.

Luck seemed to be on her side.

"About time." She grumbled, making Lily look at her oddly.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Scorpius hurried towards her as soon as she came into view, his face automatically relaxing as he saw her. They shared a quick hug, but nothing more than a two second hug with the mass of witnesses in the house ready to pounce.

"I talked to my Dad -- and I talked to your Dad, and I really have to give you something before your father comes--"

"You talked to _my Dad?! _… Wait a minute, you told your Dad? What the hell, Scorpius? Are you _trying _to make this more complicated?" They began walking to the front door, seeking to talk in peace. Rose quickly beckoned Lily to follow her though.

"Don't worry, my Dad is okay with it."

"What?" She stopped in her tracks.

A beaming smile spread across his features. "He approves. Said you were a respectable Ravenclaw and looked to be a intelligent girl. I told him looks can be deceiving."

"Shut up, Scor. I'm serious! I can't believe.. Are you lying?"

"Do I ever lie, Rosie?" His grin was teasing, and she faltered for a minute.

"No, no, don't pull that on me! I'm trying to be serious. My family is torn in two because of us! You get everything so easy." She fumed childishly.

"Oh, don't be so petulant. My Grandfather will throw a fit. Just live in the moment.."

"At the moment my Dad is _infuriated _with me, my Mum is wary and my Aunt Ginny is unsure. Hugo is stuck in the middle. And when the _rest _of my family finds out.." She let out a resentful chuckle, "Woah-ho are we finished then."

"Don't be so melodramatic. They can't do anything. Besides, they'll come around. You already have half the family on your side. What about Potter?"

"Which one?"

They were standing in a circle now, Lily glancing between the two as Rose and Scorpius talked, "All of them."

"Albus is that stupid prat that told, so I don't even want to know about him; James is neutral, I think… Despite the fight with you--"

"Brooke stopped over. She left a few minutes before you arrived, and we started fighting in the hall after she left." Lily informed them.

"Oh. Well, now we know why James is neutral." Scorpius laughed.

"You're taking this so lightly!" She accused, cursing how easy he had everything.

"Well, we're free to be open now. Aren't we?" He pulled her closer to him, and she smiled despite herself. About to press his lips to hers, Lily interrupted them,

"Let's not get into that now, right? There's more pressing matters than your lips."

Scorpius sighed dramatically, "Fine, but you are a mood dampener, Lily."

"Hey! She's one of your only allies in the Potters."

"Did I say mood dampener? I meant … light… shiner…"

"That was pathetic," Rose snorted.

"Are you two always like this?" Lily squeaked, slightly intimidated.

"Like what?" They asked in unison.

"Never mind. What are you two going to do now?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. I talked to your, Dad! He nearly hit me again, but I got to talk to him before he did. I have to tell you before he gets here and --"

"Rose." His tone was flat, but his eyes were soft.

Rose hated her fathers ability to apparate.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay, so it's fast-moving and etc.. But oh well. This is what I had planned from the start. I have another start to this chapter on a different computer, but don't have access to the computer at this time so uploaded this instead. Hope you like it anyway.. The last chapter may be the last one. If I don't wrap everything up in the last chapter, I'll do an epilogue of sorts.

I'll have another story COMPLETE. Can we have a big 'whoop' all around, please?

I will reply to the reviews given to this chapter.. I've been rather neglecting of the reviews for this story lately, and I'm ashamed to admit it.

xCNx


	9. Is This in my Head?

**Love Story**

**Chapter Seven: Is This in my Head?**

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head?  
I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

_And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes._

Rose froze and then shoved Scorpius behind her and stepped towards her father. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and she felt like she was between a rock and a hard place. It wasn't fair that she was being made choose between her boyfriend and father; she should have both.

Rose and her father had always been close up until her teens, when Rose started to become more involved in boys and less in chess. When Rose had started to ditch her father/daughter Sundays in favour of shopping with Brooke. When Rose had begun arguing everything and switching moods with the flick of a switch -- but the latter was only rare. Still, Rose knew it wasn't entirely her fault.

Before that though, she and her father and been close. Rose and Ron had gone to Canon matches together, being the only supporters in the family, and they had gone out just the two of them every Sunday for six years, rarely missing the day. Quite often they had attended the pictures as Ron was still fascinated by the screen, whereas Rose just enjoyed it as any other muggle would. Rose had taught Ron how to play football after being shown by a Muggle friend on her grandparents street. But then she became a teenager and things went downhill. Sunday outings became cancelled more and more until there were no Sunday outings during the breaks of school.

Stories and secrets became less told, until she and her father only spoke of common things; like the weather and subjects at school. But that happened to some parents and children when the child hits teens.

She was a teenager, she was growing up. Teenagers and parents went through rough patches every now and then, and she hoped to Merlin that this was one of them.

"Dad." Her voice was odd, and she strived to keep her next words normal, "I--I… I don't know what to say. I'm sorry for hiding our relationship, and I'm sorry for disobeying you in a way, I'm sorry I made you angry, I'm sorry I disappointed you in how I turned out --" Rose stopped herself there, knowing she was ranting. "But I'm not sorry for falling in love. Didn't you ever feel this way, Dad? Can't you even try and understand?"

Ron looked over Rose at Scorpius for a moment before looking back at his daughter. Sighing, he said, "Come here, Rosie." She gladly entered her fathers arms, the first man she loved and trusted. "_I'm _sorry. I overreacted slightly, and I shouldn't have done the things I did. But you're my little girl, and no matter how bad the idea of you dating is, I can handle it if I can supervise in some way. But to think you were hiding and sneaking and… I'm sorry. It's harder to find your little girls grown up when you don't see the transition." He admitted, looking at her with a frown. "And I will never be disappointed in your personality, or who you are. I could never, ever be disappointed in that."

"You sound like Mum," Rose smiled through her tears. Then threw her arms around her Dad crying, "Dad, does this mean?"

He sighed, rather regretfully, "I'll allow you to date the Malfoy kid. Under my watch though. He'll pick you up from our house, and in Hogwarts, Neville is keeping tabs. Understood?"

She felt a burst of love so overwhelming, Rose felt like crying again. "Thank you, Daddy." she whispered, kissing him on the cheek. "Can I…?"

Ron nodded, kissing her temple and standing back as Rose turned and ran to Scorpius. A radiant smile was stretched from ear to ear, and her eyes were bright with happiness. She couldn't believe how lucky she was; she had an amazing family, an amazing boyfriend, amazing friends. She was just the luckiest person she knew.

Rose jubilantly threw her arms around Scorpius as he twirled her around. Both laughed jovially, and so did Lily as the sight was amusing. Scorpius slowed the spinning until they came to a halt, resting their foreheads against each other.

"We're free to be together." Rose whispered in awe, staring into Scorpius' eyes with so much delight he felt his heart raise even more.

"We're free to be together." He repeated, then kissed her soundly, preventing any possible response.

Ron watched the two hug with a heavy heart, but with a smile. He had made the right choice in putting his daughters happiness first.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**And that's the end. :D Just the epilogue now. I know a lot are probably disappointed with the easy end, but I do feel the Ron isn't a monster, and would see his daughters happiness as the main concern. He just needed to clear his head.**_

_**He is a good person, you know. :) lol.**_

_**I have an epilogue now that I just need to get out, and then this story will be completed-it-o.**_ YAYY!

**_xCNx_**


	10. Here Comes the Sun

**Love Story**

**Chapter Eight: Here Comes the Sun**

_Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter  
Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
and I say it's all right Little darling,  
the smiles returning to the faces  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
and I say it's all right ._

_Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun,  
and I say it's all right  
It's all right _

_"Here Comes the Sun" -- The Beatles._

Rose walked happily to the Great Hall, humming serenely to herself as she skipped down the steps of the Ravenclaw tower. The past two months seemed like a dream to her sometimes; that she would wake up tomorrow and discover that she and Scorpius were still in secret, or even worse, that her family weren't talking to her.

But each day she woke and nothing changed, proving Rose was not out of her mind.

School had commenced as normal come January, and Rose had been eager to get back, despite the wonderful holiday she had. Most of her family had accepted her relationship with Scorpius quickly, whereas others still didn't support it. Rose expected that though and accepted it; it was fine. She was just relieved her parents and those closest to her accepted the relationship.

She and Scorpius revelled in their new found relationship. While it wasn't exactly 'new-found', everything felt different between them. It wasn't a bad thing, though, in fact, it was brilliant. They exercised their ability to hold hands in public, kiss each other where they pleased --except perhaps class-- and proclaim their love for each other to whoever they wanted.

They could walk to class together, something that had been forbidden months ago. It was new territory for the two, being open about the relationship, but everything had been plain sailing so far.

James had accepted the relationship with ease. Far too much ease for Rose, who was highly suspicious. James quickly assured her that he still highly disliked Scorpius, and that the only reason he accepted the relationship was for Rose. He also admitted that he had seen her crying after she and Scorpius broke up. Which had not been one of Rose's most dignified moments.

Reaching the Ravenclaw table, Rose sat down next to Scorpius, kissing him quickly on the cheek before loading her plate. "That's what you call a good morning kiss?" Scorpius as he feigned being affronted.

"Oh, poor baby, I forgot." Brooke leaned forward jokingly while the others laughed.

After sobering up, Rose glanced to the left of Brooke, "Where's Lorcan?"

The girl shrugged, "I don't know. I haven't seen him since yesterday. Why?"

"Just wondering. Being a concerned friend is all…"

Scorpius was suddenly struck with a thought, "Did you talk to Potter yesterday?"

"Which one?"

Before Scorpius could answer Rose, Brooke jumped in, "James Potter asked me to the spring ball yesterday. Oh, and he asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him. Properly, I mean. None of the 'lets go snog in a corner' stuff."

"He did?" Rose said, surprised. "That's strange. He told me yesterday that he asked Tia Lancome to the ball.."

Brooke narrowed her eyes, "That prat. I'm going to kill him. So I'm second choice, am I? Fine." She seethed silently as she stared intently at her cup, which meant she was thinking hard. Rose would know that 'brow furrowed, eyes narrowed, mouth set' look on Brooke anywhere.

"Hey guys," Lorcan greeted cheerfully, receiving various hello's in return. "Have I got news for you!"

"What is it this time?" Scorpius asked, grinning, "Did you and Brooke blow up a potions lab again?"

"That was one time!" Both protested, bringing Brooke out of her scheming. She turned to Lorcan then, "Hey, Loran. Say, do you want to go to the ball with me?"

"What? Why would I go with you?" Genuine confusion was written on his face.

"Why wouldn't you?"

Realisation sparked in his eyes as he pulled something out of his pocket, "Are you my secret admirer?!" Disbelief tinged his tone, but he was also strangely hopeful. Not because he hoped it was her, because he wanted to know who it was once and for all.

Brooke snorted, "As if. I'm not into that rhyming rubbish. If I wanted to say it, I'd say it to your face. And without all the smilie's."

"Simile's." Rose corrected.

Lorcan sighed, "I just want to know who it is now. This anonymous thing is getting kind of tiring."

Rose frowned and tried to think of who would send Lorcan a love letter, but drew a blank. She couldn't think of anyone obvious, but evidently there was someone. She took the letter out of his hand and her eyes widened.

It was a familiar heart-shaped letter, with very familiar cursive writing on it. She smiled secretly, "I know who the admirer is!"

"What?" He jumped up excitedly, "Who is it?"

"It's a girl. That's all you need to know."

"Oh, come on, Red. Don't be like that. Scorpius, control your girlfriend there, will you?"

Scorpius snorted, "Since when have I been able to control Red?" His girlfriend hit him playfully, but laughed.

"So Lorcan, will you go to the ball with me?"

Lorcan looked at her strangely and then began speaking. Rose smiled as she watched her friends interact and bicker, glad to have friends like them. Although none of them were perfect, they all had their good points and Rose didn't know where she would be without them.

Glancing at Scorpius, her smile grew. She didn't know whether they would be together forever, although she did hope for that. She didn't know if they would last for another year, but at the moment, they loved each other. And when it came down to it, that's all that mattered to Rose.

"Brooke, why don't you just ask him then?" Lorcan told Brooke exasperatedly, then focusing on Rose, "Please, Red. Just give me a clue! How can you resist this face?" He pointed to his puppy dog eyes and wobbling lip.

"Yeah, I'm surprised she's not running away." Scorpius quipped, earning him a chip to the face.

Rose laughed; everything was going to be fine -- and much more than just fine.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**I've left a lot of things open, such as Albus Potter, the secret admirer -- I have given you a hint -- and the Brooke/James scenario. That is, in case, I decide to do a sequel. Although, for the moment, that is how I am leaving it. Open to your own interpretations.**_

_**I'm not in my best writing at the moment, so I do apologise if you don't like it. But I did. J lol.**_

_**Thank you to all who read and reviewed, you are all greatly appreciated and I cannot thank you enough.**_

_**Hopefully, I'll talk to you again in some other fic of yours or mine. :D**_

_**Rae xx**_

_**(xCailinNollaigx)**_


End file.
